The Girl With Wings
by bricann
Summary: When Jayla Sito, Subject 5903, escapes the School and crashes into a garage, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan find her. Jayla and Yusei learn more about each other. A connection they didn't know they had will put them and their friends in danger. What is the connection? What dangers will they face? What will the School do to get Jayla back? And who will she meet on the way?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 1

Jayla's POV

Hi, my name's Jayla Sito and I have a life that some would say is awesome but another would say it totally sucks. In my opinion, both are equally right.

You see, I've been in this place called the School for the past seventeen years of my life. My real last name is "Fudo" by what I've heard those insane scientists known as white coats say when I was younger.

The School is no school if you were still thinking that. It houses the cruelest experiments known on this planet. The white coats' experiments tend to consist of DNA splicing. Unfortunately, I'm one of them.

My DNA is ninety- eight percent human, two percent bird. And that other two percent had a big impact. I have wings! Like the wings you would find on birds, obviously. Mine are pure white but all the feathers have red tips.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I stirred out of my pleasant dream. "Ugh…" I groaned.

"TIME TO GET UP, YOU LAZY WORM! WAKE UP NOW! IT'S TIME FOR THE TESTS!" my assigned white coat yelled.

I sat up though I didn't want to. If I didn't, I would get hurt. If I did, I would get hurt. They were lose, lose options so I just got up. He yanked me out and I looked around for any way out. I've been doing this for the past three days.

Then, at last, my timing and patience paid off. I saw it… an unguarded, open window. I grinned. Being stronger and faster than the average human, or white coat, I easily yanked free of his grip and jumped out the window.

I heard the sirens blare. I ran as fast as I could. I saw the gate nearing and got ready to do one thing my wings allowed me to do. _'Thank god they're stupid enough to give flying "lessons" to us,' _I thought.

I took one giant leap and flapped my wings. I heard the sound of bullets flying by me and just as I thought I was in the clear… "OW!" I exclaimed as a couple bullets scraped my flesh creating a deep wound that bled like a waterfall, one on my right leg and one on my left upper arm.

The bright side was, I could still fly. But I didn't know for how long with the amount of blood I was losing.

I flew as fast as I could. The farther I got away from that place the better. As I flew I found myself over a somewhat separated city. There was one, smaller section that was in bad shape but was tied to the better looking city by a bridge.

I felt myself losing altitude and I couldn't get higher. The blood loss was getting to me and my mind was going blank. As the ground came closer, I saw windows that led into a garage come into my path. I tried to switch directions but my mind was already black before I even felt myself go through the window.

Third Person POV

Yusei, Jack, and Crow were in the garage working on their engine when something crashed through their window. Glass shards flew in all directions and the trio hid their faces with their arms.

When the last bit of glass was on the ground, they brought their arms down. "What was that?" Crow asked.

"I'm not sure," Jack answered.

Yusei looked at the figure in the middle of the debris. It was a girl, maybe seventeen. She had black hair with seemingly natural red, yellow, and white tips and a hospital gown. But what shocked Yusei more was what was on her back. White and red _bird _wings!

"Hey, you guys. She's got wings," Yusei said in disbelief.

"No kidding. What is she? An angel?" Crow asked.

Yusei noticed the blood pooling from under her leg and arm. "I don't know, but she's hurt," he said.

They ran up to her and looked her over. They noticed the clean wounds and Jack said, "Those wounds could only be made from bullets."

"What has she been through?" Crow asked.

"Can't go back…" the girl mumbled sleepily. The trio looked at her. She mumbled again, "Can't go back. Can't go back."

"C'mon, we need to get her some help," Yusei said still confused.

"Yeah, but if we take her to the hospital, what're we going to say about her wings?" Crow asked. "They looked real." Yusei gave a small nod in understanding.

They looked at her wounds and saw they were already scabbing over. "Man, this girl heals fast. Let's just put some bandages over those cuts and let them heal on their own. I think she'll be fine," Jack suggested.

"I with Jack. And I don't say that often," Crow agreed.

"Same here. Crow, can you go get the medical kit? I'll take her to the couch," Yusei said.

Crow hurried off while Yusei picked the girl up bridal style. _'She's extremely light. She has to be my age so why is she so light?'_ Yusei thought as he set her on the couch.

Crow came back and he and Jack began carefully wrapping the cuts. After that was done they went back to working on the engine while the girl slept. All of them wondering who this girl was, what happened to her, and where she came from.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 2

Jayla's POV

I could smell a new environment around me. It wasn't outside but it wasn't full of anesthetics and other horrifying supplies. My instincts told me to wake up and observe for a way out.

As I felt my body begin to wake up, I could begin to feel the pain in my arm and leg. It wasn't serious so I knew I was healing at my rather quick speed. Even for the other bird kids, I was the fastest healer. I've heard about the other six escapees from America. I believe Fang was his name and they said he was the quickest healer before me. Whatever. I cringed as my eyes opened and the light flooded my eyes.

As my eyes adjusted, I looked around. I was in some sort of garage… or that's what I thought it was called. Hey, seventeen years in a science prison doesn't exactly let you see the outside world to know what everything is.

I heard some shuffling and looked to my right as my left was blocked by the side of some long chair.

There were three boys, all looking about my age, in the room working on what looked like to be bikes with motors. I sat up and swung my legs over the side. I shook my head clearing the last bit of sleep from my mind. My cobalt blue eyes flicked around as I looked around for any escape routes and saw two. One with a window that was broken, '_Probably from when I crashed through it,'_ I thought, and the other was a door. I sighed. _'Two exits, great,'_ I thought sarcastically. _'But it's better than little to no exits at the School.'_

One of the boys looked at me. He had black hair with yellow streaks. He had a black tank top with red designs, black pants, and brown boots. He had a yellow mark down his side. It consisted of a weird line of different angles down his face next to a triangle. He had a mark of what looked like to be a dragon's head on his right forearm. This was followed by the two other boys.

One had spiked orange hair with a black hairband with two rings pierced through it. He had an orange shirt, brown vest, tan fingerless gloves, black-green pants, and brown boots. He had three yellow marks on his face. Two on his cheek that mirrored each other with a line topped with a right triangle. The other one was on his forehead and it was shaped like an "M". The gloves hid something under his arm, I knew they did. But the thing was I didn't know what.

The last one had blonde hair. He had a white jacket on that clipped together so I couldn't see his shirt, black pants, white boots, and earrings shaped as A's. I knew his sleeve was hiding something under it. But, once again, I didn't know what and it really irked me.

"Hey, are you alright?" the black haired boy asked.

I gave him a serious look as I studied him for any trouble. I wouldn't tell him a thing if he seemed like trouble.

I kept quiet so the orange haired boy stepped up. "We saw you crash through the window and we got the bandages on ya. We knew we shouldn't take you to the hospital, heh, I don't know what would happen if we did. We just want to know if you're okay. Can't you tell us?" he asked.

After he said that, I felt like I could trust them. I looked at the black haired boy again and felt like I knew him… from somewhere. But where?

"I'm fine. I've been through much worse," I answered.

I got up and moved to the door. "Listen, you shouldn't go out there yet. You're still hurt," the black haired boy said. "Who are you anyway?"

I sighed and looked at him. "My name is Jayla," I answered.

"Do you have a last name?" the blonde asked.

"Before I answer that, can I know your names?" I asked.

"My name's Crow Hogan," the orange haired boy introduced.

"Name's Jack Atlas," the blonde said.

"My name's Yusei Fudo," the black haired boy said.

"Fudo?" I asked. _'That's my real last name. But how could he have the same?'_ I thought. I turned around to face him.

"Yeah, why do you seem so shocked?" he asked.

"I have two last names. One I originally gave myself and one I found out from the horrid people who 'took care' of me," I answered. I was sure to put quotes around "took care" because it was pretty much a lie.

"What are they?" Jack asked.

"The one I gave myself, I gave when I was four. I named myself Jayla Sito. My real last name, I'm not even sure if it is or they were just trying to mess with me. Heh, I'm surprised I might've gotten my first name right. When I was five or six, I heard them call me Jayla… Fudo. I have always just thought it was a trick. But when they said it, something kick started in my mind. I had flash memories from when I was a baby," I informed. "How old are you, Yusei?"

"Seventeen," he answered. "Where have you been where you could call people horrid?"

"A place where I can never go back. I opened my wings their full fourteen foot wingspan. _They_ did _this_ to me. _They_ put me and thousands of experiments like me in cruel, torturous tests. I will never go back. That place is where death comes as a blessing. That's why I have to keep moving," I said. "Stay in one place too long as the Erasers will surely track me down."

"How long have you been there?" Crow asked.

"A long, horrible seventeen years," I answered.

My eyes widen as a sudden memory flashed through my head. A baby, me, was lying next to another baby that looked a bit like Yusei in a capsule. We sat on the shore of some island when three people in lab coats came up and grabbed me. As they walked off the other baby cried louder.

I shook my head. "Yusei, do you know if you were an orphan? And if you were left in a capsule?"

He looked at me with a shocked expression. "My foster parent Martha found me in a capsule as a baby. She said there was room for one more but it was empty and didn't think anything of it. Why?" he asked.

"Like, I said when they said my possibly real last name something kick-started my brain. At weird moments, I have these flashes of memories from when I was a baby. Just had one now to be precise. I was in a capsule next to another baby. Three people came up and grabbed me. As I left crying in their arms, I heard the other baby crying louder. I'm surprised they just took me and left that baby alone," I explained.

"I don't get it," Crow said.

I rolled my eyes. _'Might as well try that new ability I found. Showing people memories I have. It may help them more,'_ I thought. "You guys, I'm going to try something. Look straight into my eyes. Got it?" I said.

They looked confused but looked at me directly into my eyes. My eyes began to glow as they did and I brought them into the trance as I showed them my memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 3

Third Person POV

_Yusei, Jack, Crow stood on the beach of Satellite. It looked just as it did right after Zero Reverse. Right in front of them was a large capsule. They heard the cries of two babies. They took a few steps forward to see what was in it. Though Yusei had a good idea. When they were able to see in it but not get to close, they feet were somehow unable to go any further._

_They looked at each other confused. They looked at the two babies inside. One Yusei knew right away. It was him when he was a baby._

_The one next to the infant Yusei was a girl. She looked just like Yusei but already has yellow tips. They heard laughter and looked up to see three men in lab coats come to the capsule._

_They looked at the two. "Which one should we take?" one of them asked._

"_They both look very strong. But the girl seems much more resilient. She would do well in the tests and we would be able to have a bit more fun with her pain. Besides, I bet the boy has a different destiny. Let's take the girl. The School needs a new girl and she will be an experimentally, bird-kid trophy," the second one said._

_The third one reached down and grabbed the girl who cried loud in fear. As they walked way, baby Yusei cried louder._

_The scene then switched to where Yusei, Jack, and Crow stood in the middle of a hall of crates and cages. Next to them was a six year old girl that they immediately knew was Jayla from the looks._

_She was in a glass tube. "Let me out!" she yelled._

_A scientist came over. "Now, I think you might want to hear this. We found your files, Subject 5903. It tells us your complete history." The man seemed somewhat kind to her. "Do you want to know it? I can tell you a bit as long as you keep it quiet, okay?"_

_The young Jayla nodded. "Oh, your real name is Jayla Fudo. I heard you named yourself Jayla Sito a couple years ago. I am surprised you got your first name right but that helps us. Let's see, your parents were great people. Your mother was Doctor Caroline Fudo and your father was Doctor Jason Fudo __**(I don't know their real names and I can't find them online so I made them up. Please do be too harsh on me about it.)**__," the man said and began flipping through the pages of the file he held. "Ah! Here's something. They were the lead scientists of the R.R.D. and some say were the cause of the Zero Reverse incident. Remember, Jayla, they're scientists. Just like me and my fellow scientists here."_

"_No! Y-you're lying! There is no way that if I had real parents they would do the things you're doing to me! You're lying!" Young Jayla yelled._

_Another scientist walked in. "Jeb! We told you that none of the subjects can know their past. Why tell it to this girl? You know the consequences for her. To make her forget, we must do the tests. Might as well say your goodbyes, Subject 5903. Because, you will be forgetting this encounter for a long while," he said to Jayla with a sadistic grin._

_The six year old Jayla hurriedly backed away as far as she could in the small tube. The one scientist, Jeb, walked away. The man pressed a button on the tubes lock and part of it slid open._

_He reached in and grabbed Jayla's foot. As he pulled her out, she grabbed the side of the door and held on for dear life. The man growled and pulled out a club that was sizzling with electricity._

"_Now, now. LET GO!" the man yelled and hit her hard with the electrical club in her right rib cage. You could hear a crack as her bones broke. She let go and cried as the pain from the electricity and broken bones erupted through her body._

There was a bright flash and the boys found themselves back in the garage. The girl looked at them for one moment before sprinting out the door. _'She couldn't have gone through all that, could she?'_ Yusei thought. He didn't want to believe there were people out there doing such horrible things.

They looked up as Akiza, Leo, and Luna came through the door. "You guys, who was that girl who just ran out of her? She seemed scared," Akiza asked.

"And why did she have wings on her back? They can't be real, can they?" Luna added.

"That girl was a girl who crashed through our window," Jack said pointing at the broken window. "She wasn't hurt other than a couple of bullet scrapes but she was scabbing over before we even got the first aid kit."

"We kept her here for a bit because of her wings," Crow continued. "And those wings are the real deal. They're a part of her body."

"Right before she left, she somehow showed us her past memories. And they were bad ones. But one still confuses me, when those scientists grabbed her," Yusei said.

"Yeah, that baby she was next to was you, Yusei. But how? Martha did say she found you in a capsule that could've held two babies but only found you. Maybe that other spot was where Jayla was," Crow said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Akiza said.

"That girl's name is Jayla. She said she originally gave herself the name Jayla Sito. But then she showed us her past on how she found out her true identity and part of what happened after," Crow said.

"What's her true identity?" Luna asked.

"The scientist who told her said her real name was Jayla _Fudo_ and told her a bit of my parents known history," Yusei said. "When he told her that they were scientist like him and his fellow scientists she refused to believe it. I can't believe what those people did to her and that wasn't all of her seventeen years there."

"We should find her," Jack said. "We can help her and maybe we can stop this madness like we did with the others."

"Yeah, but she could've just flown away by now," Crow said.

"Wait, what did she look like? Well other than the wings," Leo asked. He was looking out the door.

"Uh, black hair with red, white, and yellow tips and was in a hospital gown. Why?" Yusei asked.

"Because there are like six men surrounding a girl just like that and are turning wolf like. They look like they're about to attack her and stuff," Leo said.

They all ran outside and looked at what Leo was looking at. Jayla was in a fighting stance and people had begun to run away not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

"Hey look, it's the big, tall, and filthy mutant eaters. I've fought you way to many times but this may be more fun when I can fly and attack you," she growled calmly.

A wolf creature ran up and tried to slash her with its wolf like claws. She stepped out of the way and the wolf man rammed into his fellow killer. "That's all you got? You guys put up much more of a fight back at the School," she grinned. "You pea-brains are making this too easy."

"We'll show you easy!" one growled.

They all attacked her at once. She used a round house and the fell to the ground clutching their sides. One got up and ran up to her. She jumped up and landed on his shoulders. She covered his ears with a strong grip and he howled as his ears popped.

"How about you go back to that forbidden house of horrors and present yourself as a failure?" she asked.

They cackled a bit and she turned around and a large net wrapped around her. "Let me…" she wasn't able to finish as an electrical rod stabbed into her side and she was quickly knocked out.

The six watched in horror as the now seven wolf men morphed back in normal looking men and began to drag her to a car.

"Akiza…" Luna began looking at her.

"I'm already on it," she said. She pulled out her signature card. "Black Rose Dragon! Come and help this girl, please!"

The Black Rose Dragon appeared and, with Akiza's psychic help, became real. It roared and smacked the seven people out cold with it vines as they were about to close the trunk they put her it.

Police cars pulled up and looked at the damage. "What happened here?" Trudge asked.

Black Rose Dragon returned to Akiza's deck and Crow said, "Well, you won't really believe our story but… this girl crashed through the window and she has real wings. She ran out after showing us her past and the next thing we know we see her fighting six wolf men. Just when she thought they were going to give up, another wolf man wrapped her in a net. Akiza used Black Rose Dragon and knocked them out. They're over there and the girl is in the trunk of the car."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Trudge asked.

"Sir," another officer came up. "You might want to see this."

Trudge and the others followed the officer to the seven men who were almost completely morphed before they were knocked out. "Well, what do you know? There are wolf men."

He looked at the trunk of the car. Just as he was about to open it, a net wrapped foot kicked it open. "God, will I ever get a break?" the person asked.

She ripped the rope net wide enough so she could get out. She looked at her surroundings. A few police officers were looking at her. Specifically Trudge who was next to the car and Jack, Yusei, Crow, and a few new people.

"Hey, are you okay?" Officer Trudge asked.

"I'm fine. But I have to go," Jayla said.

"Wait, we can help you," Luna said.

Jayla shook her head. "I don't think you can. Besides, I can't put you guys in danger. We experiments are already goners. One way or another," she said.

"We can help you. I know we can," Luna's twin said.

"How?" Jayla asked. "What can you do against the School?"

"We can first free the rest of the experiments and…" Luna began but was cut off by Jayla.

"But where will they go? Not everyone is as accepting as you guys. Besides, there are Schools similar to the one I came from around the globe. I've heard about the only other escapees to make it out were six bird kids in America. I know there are some in France, Germany, Italy, and everywhere. Plus, they would be found one point or another. Just like me. There are thousands of experiments and not all can fly. I've seen some die right next to me. I've seen some kids whose DNA was spliced with dolphin, fish, cheetah, panthers, and so many more. I would love to get the experiments out of there but not all of them would be able to survive like me or another type of experiment. Not all of them are as resistant as another. I wish we could get them out," Jayla sighed. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," she muttered to herself. She turned back to them. "Fine we can try. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Luna and Leo beamed. They couldn't wait to help. Jayla looked at Akiza. "Who are you three again?" she asked.

"I'm Akiza," Akiza introduced and pointed to each of the twins as she said their names. "This is Luna and Leo."

Jayla nodded. "Well, I'm going for a flight," she said and was about to take off when…


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 4

Third Person POV

"Hey, Jayla, right?" Luna said. Jayla looked at her and nodded. "Can we come?"

"Look, Luna, I don't think she's strong enough to carry the two of you," Trudge was about to say more when Jayla said, "Sure, why not? I may be light but I'm stronger and faster than a normal human. Come here."

Luna and Leo ran over and Jayla wrapped her arms around their chests. "Now, when I take off, I want each of you to hook your legs around my legs so you're not hanging off my arms, okay?" she instructed. They nodded.

"Three… two… one…" she counted down before blasting into the air.

The twins quickly did as they were told and held onto her arms as they looked around in awe. They were a good hundred or so feet above the ground and were almost as high as the top as one of the taller skyscrapers.

"This is so cool!" Leo exclaimed.

"Wow…" Luna whispered.

Jayla grinned. "Flying may be cool but it's more fun at full speed. But I can't do that with you two, unfortunately."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because I can go as fast as two hundred miles per hour. You guys would slip off. So, for now, this is the best speed I can do," Jayla explained. She noticed something in the distance and her eyes widened. "Okay, we gotta turn back," she said turning around.

"Why?" Luna asked concerned.

"We got Flyboys. AKA trouble," Jayla replied. "Hold on really tight. I'm going a bit faster to get you to safety sooner."

She felt their grip tight and she sped up as she noticed the Flyboys closing in. She growled. She looked down and noticed the familiar group. She quickly landed and Luna and Leo got off. "Stay here!" Jayla ordered.

No one had time to respond before she took to the air. "God, can't you just leave me alone?" she yelled as the Flyboys came up to her.

"Don't think so," one said.

There were four of them and each took a position on every side in an attempt to corner her. They then flew as fast as they could towards her all with their claws ready to stab Jayla. Seconds before they could get her, she darted into the air. They clashed full force their claws jabbing into each other. It was, unfortunately, not fatal but they were in a daze.

Jayla free fell fast and her feet came down on their necks. She heard a snap and they fell to the ground. She heard the bang signaling their landing and she flew down. _'This is too easy. Why aren't any of them coming at me with all they got? This is strange, too strange,'_ Jayla thought.

She landed and they looked at her. They began to look between the four dead Erasers and Jayla. "Did you kill them?" Crow asked.

"Snapped their necks. With Erasers, only one rule applies. Kill or be killed," Jayla said looking at the Erasers. "They're the School's chasers and most of all executioners. They're trained to kill and destroy anything they are told to. So the term 'kill or be killed' applies to all things School. I don't want to kill, but you do what you have to do to survive. And this is coming from the girl who has survived so many years in that one place. I'm never going back to stay. I would rather die than do so."

Jayla walked over and looked at the back of all of their necks. "They were a couple days from dying anyway. Better to die a warrior than to die from the expiration date."

"What do you mean 'expiration date'?" Jack asked.

She waved them over. They walked over and she showed them the code on their necks. "These appear when your expiration date is near. Usually a month before they die. From what I've heard and seen, every experiment has one… And I'm probably included," she explained.

"Wait, so you're saying you're just going to die one day?" Yusei asked.

Jayla nodded. "Yep, one day. I'm not sure how long I have. I've lived longer than any experiment. In which, it could be a month, year, decade, no telling."

"I can't believe it," Jack said.

"Some things are hard to believe. I mean, no one would really believe you about me or the School without seeing me. But there are things where life makes you believe them when you wouldn't really believe if life didn't make you," Jayla said.

Leo was looking between Yusei and Jayla trying to grasp their resemblance. They would've looked like identical twins if it wasn't for the gender, wings, and Jayla's extra hair colors.

"So, Jayla, you could really use some real clothes. I have some extras you could have," Akiza said.

"Thanks, I guess you're right that I need them," she agreed.

'C'mon. You can ride with me on my duel runner," Akiza said.

"Duel runner? What's that?" Jayla asked. They looked at her. "Hey, you can't really blame me for not knowing. I've lived in a cage, ran around mazes and traps, been electrocuted, and been attacked my entire life. I haven't even seen anything other than a dome with turf and hallways. Try living like that and tell me you know what everything in this world is."

"You got a point there. Just get on with me and put on my extra helmet," Akiza responded. She turned to the five duelists behind her. "I'll bring her back in a bit. Okay?"

"Be careful," Yusei said.

Akiza and Jayla nodded. With that, Akiza and the rather reluctant Jayla got on the duel runner and left.

Leo's question about the resemblance would have to wait until they were back. But Leo wished it would be sooner than that.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 5

Jayla's POV

When we arrived at Akiza's house, she introduced me to her parents. Senator Izinski and Setsuko Izinski were kind and weren't really bothered by my wings. They were saying they had seen weirder things. It was kind of a relief to me that they weren't pushing for answers or anything.

Akiza then brought me up to her room and gave me a pair of shorts, white tee shirt, and a red and black jacket.

She cut two holes in the back of the tee shirt for my wings. After that, I went into the bathroom to change.

As I slid my shirt on and picked up my hair to pull it out of my shirt, I noticed something underneath my hair. I tensed as I moved my hair and looked at it in the mirror.

It was the code… the expiration date. It came surprisingly early. As it said I had about five to six more months. But still, it wasn't very long.

I sighed and put my jacket on. _'Just great,'_ I thought sarcastically. _'Five months, six if I'm lucky, to live. Great.'_

I thought of something, in case the worse happened. I grabbed a sheet of paper that, for some reason, was in there. I found a pen and wrote a note. I slipped it into my pocket and sighed again. _'I'll leave this if the worst should happen,'_ I thought.

I walked out and Akiza was waiting just outside. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm happy that fits you. You look great," she said.

"Thanks. But it actually feels strange to be in something other than a hospital gown," I said.

"I bet it does. If I was in a hospital gown all my life, I would feel strange too," Akiza said. She looked at me more closely. "Is something wrong?"

'_Am I really that see-through right now? I have to tell them all sooner or later. Might as well start with Akiza now,'_ I thought. I looked at her. Without saying a word, I turned around and moved my hair to show her the code.

She gasped as she saw the date. "I've got five months. Six if I'm really, really lucky," I said with a sigh.

"Jayla…" Akiza started.

"It's okay. I knew this day was coming and I'm not afraid to die. I don't care if I die. It just means I won't have to endure the School's sick ways for much longer,"I said.

"Isn't there a way to reverse it?" she asked me.

"If there is, only those insane 'scientists' have it. But I've never heard of one," I answered. "Come one. We should go."

I began to walk but stopped as Akiza wasn't following me. She looked at me as she probably realized I was looking at her. "You okay?" I asked calmly and with genuine concern.

She nodded. "Just worried about you. I've never really had a friend die before," she said.

"I have. What I've learned is to cherish the memories you had with them when they're gone. It makes it a lot easier," I said.

"Who was your friend?" Akiza asked.

"Just like all the experiments, he named himself. He called himself, Alan Sky. He was a human- avian hybrid like me. He was a year older. I was in a cage next to him and one morning, he didn't wake up. I saw the bar code on her neck and no matter how much I cried out his name, he wouldn't wake up," I said. I gave a small grin at the happy memories I had. "I remember how whenever we could, we would talk, laugh, and cheer each other up when we were down. I met him when I was eight and he was nine. I never trusted myself to become too close to anyone like that again. It hurt so much when he died. I was fifteen and he was sixteen. I've only lived a year longer than him." My grin faltered and a tear came down my face but I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want to look weak. "At least I'll be with him when it's over."

Akiza looked down but then looked back up at me. "O-okay, let's go," she said.

We walked out without getting too much attention from Akiza's parents. The entire ride back to the garage, we were silent. Why? What do you say to a dying friend who just told you about her friend's death?

As soon as we pulled up by the door, Luna and Leo burst out and ran up to greet me.

"Wow! You look awesome!" Luna complimented.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Leo agreed.

"T-thanks," I said. I wasn't used to compliments like this. Just threats and insults. _'How am I going to be able to break it to them that I'm dying now?'_ I thought.

"What's wrong, Jayla?" Luna asked.

'_Why am I so readable today? This isn't like me,'_ I thought. "I-it's nothing. Go inside, I'll be in there in a second," I said.

"Okay," they said in unison before running in.

"You know you're going to have to tell them in the next few minutes to an hour," Akiza said walking up to me.

I sighed. "I know. But I don't want to hurt them," I said.

"It'll hurt them more if you act like everything is fine and then just die. You should tell all of them when we get inside. I don't want to hurt them but it's better than just suddenly dying on them," Akiza said.

"You're right. I just wish it didn't have to be so soon," I said.

"But I thought you weren't afraid to die," Akiza said.

"I'm not. I just wish you, Leo, Luna, Jack, Yusei, and Crow wouldn't have to see me die so soon," I responded.

She nodded in understanding. "I understand but, like I said, better now than never." I nodded.

We entered and everyone looked up at us. More specifically, me. "Wow, you look nice. Better than the gown at least," Crow said.

I gave a grin but I knew it must have looked worried and a bit forced. "Is something wrong?" Yusei asked. "Luna did say you looked a bit nervous and sad. Why is that?"

I looked down. _'Why now? But Akiza's right, it's better now than never,'_ I thought. I sighed. Still looking down, I softly and sadly said, "I'm dying."

Everyone was silent for a moment. My soft voice could be barely a whisper to normal human ears so they must've been figuring out what I said.

"Did she just say what I think she said? Did you just say what I thought you said?" Luna asked. They looked at her. There were tears forming in her eyes. "But… but how do you know? It has to be a lie right?"

I gave a small shake of my head. I turned around and revealed my code and the mini date they couldn't see at their distance. But they didn't need to see the date to know what it meant.

"How long have you had it?" Jack asked.

"Not very long. Just found out while I was changing at Akiza's," I answered.

"How long do you have?" Yusei asked.

"Mine came earlier than most. It says I have about five months. That's somewhat good. As much as I would rather live, I'm ready to die. I'm not afraid," I answered. I sighed. "I'm ready to join Alan," I muttered.

"How can someone be truly ready to die?" Yusei asked.

"When they live in a place where death comes as a wish and no matter where they go horror and trouble still awaits, you wish your life would end. So your nightmares could end. So you could join those you cared about that died. That's my life and it's a life worth ending one day," I explained.

"But that doesn't have to be on that date," Yusei said. I looked at him. "There has to be a way to reverse your expiration, right?" Yusei asked.

"You know, Akiza asked the same things. So I will give you the same answer. If there is a way, only the School has it. Even if I went back, after the stunt I pulled, I doubt they would care and just leave me to die while doing countless tests. Just like Alan," I explained.

"But there has to be a…" Yusei began.

But a simple three knocks at the door cut him off. I tensed. I didn't like this, something didn't feel right. The door opened and a man entered. He looked like a normal man but I recognized him immediately.

"It's you…" I growled. I silently and sneakily slipped the note out of my pocket let it drift to the floor. I didn't take my glare of him though.

"Hello, Subject 5903. I think it's time for you to come home," the man said with a calm voice and with a grin.

I heard them get tense in the background. "What home? You really think that place is home? If you do, you're more insane than I already thought you were. If that's even possible," I retorted.

"Now, now Subject 5903, we know of your… predicament. You should know we have the cure to your expiration date and we only use it on the special. You are far too valuable to be allowed to die. Now come with me or…" he snapped his fingers and Erasers popped through the door with guns. They pointed each gun as everyone in the room but me. "you can tell. What's your choice? You short lived freedom or their lives?"

"I will never truly be free and I'll only live for a few more months," I muttered with my eyes at the ground. I turned to him. "If I go with you, do you promise their safety?"

"Of course." He brought his hand vertical and flat in the air and they retracted their weapons.

I growled. "Fine. I'm come," I agreed.

He nodded and the Erasers filed out the door. I began to walk to him. "Jayla, don't!" I heard Yusei yell.

I turned to him with a sad expression. "I'm not going to let you get killed. Even if it costs me my own life in the process," I told him. They all looked at me with the saddest expressions I've ever seen on anyone.

The scientist grabbed my wrist and yanked my out. No one was outside when I was out there. There wasn't a soul to be seen. Probably because of the Erasers scaring them off.

I saw the car in front of me. It was a pick-up truck with a dog crate in its bed. _My_ dog crate. An Eraser opened it and the man swung my light body inside. I slammed against the back but it felt like nothing. I was too tough for that.

I sat up and looked at the group that stood in front of the garage. Leo and Luna both had tears streaming down their faces, Akiza looked like she was about to cry herself, and the last three boys gave worried expressions. Especially Yusei. I felt hot tears burn the bridges of my eyes so I turned my head and closed my eyes. As the truck lurched forward, a single tear slipped passed my eye lids and found its way down my cheek.

I was going back there, to the house of horrors. But at least I was able to protect my friends. I looked up and noticed they were completely out of view. I gave a long, sad sigh. My nightmare was about to begin all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 6

Third Person POV

Akiza, Leo, Luna, Yusei, Jack, and Crow watched helplessly as those people took away their friend. And possibly Yusei's twin sister. She sacrificed herself for them. They entered the garage and everyone sat down in saddened silence. No one could believe what just happened.

"We have to go after her! We have to save her!" Leo exclaimed breaking the silence.

"How, Leo? We don't even know where they went," Luna said.

She suddenly heard a familiar coo come from her side. She looked over and saw Kuribon looking at her with worried eyes. "Hi, Kuribon. What's up?" she asked.

He moved over next to the note Jayla had secretly left behind. He gave another coo and Luna got up and walked over. "What did you find, Kuribon?" she asked.

She picked up the folded paper. She began to unfold it when Yusei asked, "What did you find, Luna?"

"It wasn't me who found it. It was Kuribon. It looks like a note. Wasn't this the spot Jayla was standing in before she left?" Luna replied.

"She's right, it was. Where did the note come from?" Jack said. Everyone walked over to Luna who handed the note to Yusei.

He read it before Leo asked, "What does it say?"

Yusei looked at them before reading it aloud:

"_**If you're reading this, it's because I've been captured again by the School. I may have been locked for a while but I know enough to help you know how to find me. The School's name is covered up by its company name, 'Itex'.**_

_**If you plan on looking for me, be careful. The place is heavily guarded by bloodthirsty Erasers which you have seen before. The School tends to be in a deserted section of the country it's in. Such as the Dark Woods in which no one goes to. That's where my location is. If you can find it, be wary, cautious, and alert. And whatever you do, DON'T GET CAUGHT!**_

_**I may be strong and can survive for a while. But I'm still human and can only survive for so long. I want to know more about the outside world and I want to be with my true friends. I hope to see them again. Help me if you can.**_

_**Sincerely, Jayla**_".

"I can't believe she knew all that. What're we going to do?" Crow asked.

"The only thing we should and can do, save her," Jack answered.

"Jack's right. We shouldn't leave her there to suffer," Akiza said and everyone nodded.

"Then let's get ready," Yusei said.

"Just one problem," Luna said.

"What problem is that?" Jack asked.

"The Dark Woods is on an extra island that split off from New Domino and is a good full day's flight from here. And how would we get the Erasers away long enough for anyone to get inside the place," Luna informed.

"Well, I can use my psychic powers to help us fly there and one of them can carry one of the duel runners so one of us can distract the guards," Akiza suggested.

"That sounds good. I just wish we had a map to know the outline of the place," Crow said. Yusei nodded in agreement.

"But we don't so we have to make do. We have to hurry. I don't want to think of what they are doing to her now," Jack said.

They talked for a bit and Leo and Luna ended up coming as no one could convince them not to.

Luna and Leo were taken to their house and got their decks ready while Akiza went to let her parents know she would be leaving for a couple days. Yusei, Jack, and Crow decided that Crow should be the one to distract the guards. This way they had Akiza as the psychic to help everyone inside, keep track of Leo and Luna, and Yusei and Jack could help if they needed to.

It was about four in the evening when everyone regrouped. They had to hurry and they knew it. They took off without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 7

Jayla's POV

My body ached. I no longer had an expiration date programmed into me but I could expire from the School's wrath. They were being ruthless on me since I arrived.

When I first arrived they removed the expiration date. Right after that, they put me through endurance test after endurance test. The trap and electrocute maze being the main one. Can't stop running, can't collapse, have to watch out for traps, have to be able to deal with a shock of electricity every thirty seconds, and make it through the maze until you can't go farther. And the worst part, they were barely letting me have any water unlike when I usually did these tests.

Then the battle tests began. I had to battle Eraser after Eraser. Though the Erasers couldn't kill me, they could still pound the living daylights out of me.

After that, the shock and drop tests. These tests were a lot less common among the experiments unless they did something very wrong. Which I did in their opinion. They shock you with electricity every two minutes and you have to get back up. The longer it took you to get back up the higher the volts.

I had finally passed out after forty-five minutes of that test. Now I was back in my cage with bruises, cuts, burns, and every bit of my body ached without mercy. If I didn't die from expiration, I would die here.

I felt the warmth of the sun shining down onto me through the grated window. It felt good. I was out of the clothes Akiza gave me and put into the hospital gown. I could barely move. I didn't want to move. It hurt to do anything.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

'_No more! Please no more!'_ I cried in my mind.

"Wake up, you incompetent maggot!" he yelled. I didn't budge. I couldn't with the pain moving gave me. "I SAID WAKE UP!"

The cage was picked up and dropped to the ground. It sent pain through my entire body. I painfully shook my head and picked up the top half of my body with my elbows. The man grabbed my left arm and dragged me out.

I painfully got up as I was yanked through the halls. I saw the next test as they reached the door. It was another one I knew too well but it was meant strictly for the winged experiments. You have to fly for as long as you can and longer. No stopping.

The man clipped a remote controlled, electric ankle band to my leg. "Get in there and fly!" the man yelled tossing me in.

I got up from the ground and desperately got into the air. It hurt so much but I couldn't handle another electric shock. I clumsily flew around in a circle around the dome. I thought I saw something glint out of the window that looked into the woods. But I shoved away the thought thinking it was just a wishful illusion.

I flew around for so long. It had probably been at least three hours but my wings eventually gave out and I crashed onto the ground. I heard the door open and the same, horrible man grab my arm. He began dragging me through the halls.

I tried to get up but I barely could stand. I was dragged for what felt like an eternity before I was flung against the back of my cage. I gave a silent sigh of relief knowing I could rest for a moment or two.

I stayed like that. My back against the cold bars, my arms and legs sprawled out in front of me, and my head unmoving. I could've sworn I heard the sound of a motor from outside but I didn't get my hopes up. _'Probably another white coat coming in with a runaway experiment,'_ I thought.

"Hey, kid," I heard a male voice.

I cracked my eyes open. I saw him. He was like me. He had grey wings with black spots, black hair, and hospital clothes. He looked about my age.

"Who are you?" I asked finally able to get the strength to sit up.

"I named myself as you probably know. My name's Josh Soarin. What's your name?" he answered.

"I'm Jayla Sito. How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen. You?" he replied.

"Same. Nice wings, they're pretty cool," I complimented.

"Thanks, yours are cooler though," he said. "So Jayla, how long have you been here?"

"I've lived here more seventeen years. I escaped yesterday but was recaptured while protecting some new friends," I explained.

"Wow, I can't believe you would give yourself up for friends. I probably would but I've never had a friend," Josh said.

I gave him a kind grin. "Let me be the first," I said. He looked at me and gave a nod. We smiled at each other.

I heard the shuffling of feet inside and howling outside from Erasers. I looked around and saw Josh doing the same too.

I heard the entrance doors swing open. _'If it is one of my friends, they must've found the note. As much as I shouldn't get my hopes up, I can't help but have a glimmer of hope that someone came to save me,'_ I thought. _'Please, help me.'_

"Y-Yusei, A-Akiza, someone, help," I whispered out. Though it wasn't a yell, I knew a whisper could travel a great deal through these halls. So, I could only hope one of my friends could hear it if they're in here.

Third Person POV

Yusei, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Jack watched from behind some bushes as all the wolf-men, or as Jayla called them Erasers, followed Crow as he rode away on his duel runner. He had a serious face but a laugh escaped him once or twice as he taunted them.

Luna, Leo, Jack, and Akiza looked at Yusei who nodded telling them it was time to move. They silently ran inside. They noticed all the guards were gone thanks to Crow.

"We need to hurry. Crow can't keep them busy for very long," Yusei whispered.

The rest of the group nodded and they made their way down the halls. "Y-Yusei… A-Akiza… someone… help," they heard a cried. It was gravelly and strained.

"You guys hear that?" Akiza asked in a whisper.

"I heard it," Luna answered quietly.

"Same here," Yusei whispered. Jack and Leo agreed that they heard it too and began to hurry through the halls.

They came to a hall that was lined with cages. Every cage had a changed, yet still humanoid, occupant. They heard the sound of footsteps and quickly hid behind some box stacks and other things.

A scientist came by and stopped at a cage. He opened it and said, "Time to wake up, Subject 5903. We have some more tests lined up for you. We are beginning with the Shock and Drop test. Now come easily so we don't have to hurt you too bad."

"N-no more," came a strained voice, one Yusei and the group almost didn't recognize.

"You know very well that you were made for the tests. Now…" He grabbed an obviously hurt arm and yanked the person out. "Come out. Remember just stand after the shock and we won't have to intensify the volts."

She stood up but with a limp. She looked at the cage to the left of hers and I saw the experiment following her with his eyes.

The scientist was pulling her faster than a normal human could go in her condition. They went down another hallway and Yusei and his friends came out. They looked at each other in worry.

'_Jayla usually puts up more of a fight than she did. What did they do to her?'_ Yusei thought.

They quickly followed them down the hall where they left and saw the door close. As the "scientist" came out. He had a grin that made Luna and Akiza worry.

Once the man was out of sight they ran up to the door and looked through the small window in it. They were disgusted by what they saw.

Jayla's feet were chained to the ground with cuffs that had electricity pulsing through them and a man had a remote that he pressed a button on every minute. She yelped in pain before falling to the ground and had to quickly get back up.

At one point, she struggled to get back up and Yusei saw the man turn a dial on the remote before hitting it again. Jack saw a window above them with a few other scientists taking notes with impressed grins.

Yusei looked at Akiza who was already pulling out a card: Dust Tornado. Akiza looked at him who nodded telling her to go for it.

She placed it on her duel disk which she had brought and a whirlwind sent the scientist in there flying against the wall knocking him out. The scientist above gave a frightened look before running away. The tornado died down and Jayla was looking around standing with a slight limp.

Akiza then placed a monster card on her duel disk and Twilight Rose Knight appeared. The monster cut the door down and immediately cut the electric chains off Jayla's ankles. Jayla noticed a paper clip next to the fallen scientist and she grabbed it.

She then quickly ran out followed by Yusei and her friends. "I see you guys got the note," she said.

"Smart thinking to leave it behind," Jack complimented.

"Thanks. Now I have a friend to save myself," she said. They looked at her confused and she untwisted the paper clip.

She easily found her way back to Josh's cage. They looked at her and she skidded to a stop at his lock. They looked deep into each other's eyes before Jayla went to work on the lock.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 8

Third Person POV

No one understood why Jayla wanted to save him. Sure, she had wings like her but when did she meet him? They watched as she expertly picked the cage's lock and Jayla's friend hopped out.

"Come on! Crow won't be able to keep them busy for long," Jayla exclaimed.

They raced through the halls. Jayla and this new boy were leading since they knew the place better than the others did. So it wasn't long before they burst through the doors.

"Get you dragons out! We can pick up Crow on the way," Akiza said.

"Jayla, are you in flying shape?" Yusei asked.

"I should be. Just not for very long," she answered.

"Then let's get to the air. You can ride with one of your friends when you need to," the new boy ordered.

Jayla nodded. They both took to the air followed by Yusei, Kack, Akiza, Leo, and Luna getting on their dragons.

"Jayla, do you know how they just got on what looks like should be holograms as if they were real?" the new boy asked.

Jayla shook her head. "No, I don't. I'll have to asked them later," she said. She noticed Crow driving around the area with a few dozen Erasers still hot on his tail. "There's Crow!" Jayla exclaimed.

"C'mon, Black Rose Dragon. Let's get Crow out of there," Akiza said.

Without a response, her dragon shot a couple of its vines at Crow and wrapped them around the, as Jayla already knew, duel runner. It picked it and Crow up leaving the Erasers howling in anger.

A couple Erasers began to fire bullets. Everyone began to flying in a zigzag pattern and separate. As the bullets were getting farther away, it seemed like they were home free. So they turned and got back together. Just as they did, a few more bullets were fired. Almost everyone made it unscathed. Almost.

"Ah!" came a cry of pain.

They all turned to look around knowing that voice. They saw Jayla falling and trying to stay balanced with one wing. The other wing was pierced with a bullet that went straight through the thin material. They could see a bit of blood trailing out of it and into the wind.

"Jayla!" Yusei and the new kid yelled in unison.

The new boy darted down and was about to hit the trees when he made a sharp turn horizontal. He grabbed Jayla in his arms just before she hit the trees.

He got back up into the air and next to the group. Jayla was holding onto the new friend of hers cringing with pain.

"We gotta hurry," the kids said. He looked at Jayla. "Don't worry, Jayla. You'll be okay."

"Who are you, anyways?" Akiza asked.

"My name's Josh," he introduced.

"Hi, Josh. My name's Luna," Luna greeted.

"Hi, Luna," he greeted back. He wasn't much of a talker so this was a bit strange to him. Heck, it would be strange to any experiment.

"How do you know Jayla?" Jack asked.

"She was in the cage next to mine. We were talking when that white coat came and took her. We've kind of become friends, I guess. For me, at least, it feels good to have a friend. Now, can I know all of your names or what?" Josh asked.

"My name's Akiza," she said.

"The name's Crow!" he called out.

"Name's Jack," he responded.

"And my name's Yusei," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Josh said politely.

"Do you need help with Jayla?" Yusei asked.

Josh shook his head. "No, not really. Like me, she's super light for her age. I only weigh about ninety-five pounds. She's about eight-five, maybe a bit more. Plus our extra strength helps me carry her with ease. In other words, she weighs just about nothing to me," Josh answered. "But thanks for the offer." Yusei nodded.

Jayla shuddered as another round of memory clips flashed in her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 9

Jayla's POV

_I saw two adults and two babies. The male adult looked like Yusei with the hair, minus the yellow streaks, and some facial features. The woman next to him had brown hair and was smiling at her husband and the two infants in their arms. One of the infants was me, I knew that pretty fast. The other I recognized as the baby from previous memories. Yusei._

'I can't be Yusei's sister, right?_' I thought._

_Then the scene changed to a room with a capsule. An alarm was going off in the background. The man from the first memory set my baby self and Yusei's baby self in the capsule before closing it. Yusei and I were crying but also paying attention to the man. The man looked at the two of us._

"_You both are destine for great things in your own way. If you're ever separated and don't know who each other are, remember one thing. You have a bond that will unlock your memories of each other. Use that bond to help each other and help others. One day you'll understand. Yusei, Jayla, I love you," he said._

_He pressed a button on the nearby control panel and the capsule shot out and away._

_Suddenly, I was no longer in a memory but a vision of some sort. The place was pitch black but a single light was shining in the distance. A person could be seen walking toward me._

"_Jayla," the figure called. Only she recognized that voice. It was the man from before._

"_W-Who are you?" I asked as he came into view._

"_Jayla, it's been so long. I was your father before I died all those years ago. What happened to you that gave you wings?" he asked._

"_Can't you see my memories? You are in my mind, right?" I asked._

_He shook his head. "No, we are in between the light and the darkness. What happened to my daughter?" he asked._

"_From a memory I didn't know I had, after you sent me and Yusei off, we arrived on a beach. Three scientists that would ruin my life came to decide whether they would take me or Yusei for their experiments. They combined my DNA with bird DNA so now I have wings. I've been through brutal tests and experiments. I escaped where I met Yusei, was then recaptured while keeping him and his friends from getting killed by the freaks who took me before, and Yusei saved me from that place. I don't remember much else after I got shot in the wing by a bullet," I explained._

"_I'm so sorry, Jayla. I never would've wanted you to go through that pain. Are you and Yusei still together?" he asked._

"_I think. Is it true?" He looked at her confused. "Are you really Doctor Fudo? Am I really the daughter of a scientist? Are all scientists really like the ones at the School?" I asked._

"_I am Dr. Fudo. You may be the daughter of a scientist but I can guarantee you, I've never known a scientist that does that to a child," he said._

"_You told me when I was a baby that mine and Yusei's bond can unlock our memories. How?" I asked._

"_You and your brother are connected. Just like how his Signer mark connects him to his friends. Once that connection is put to the test, and if you succeed in using it, your memories and your own abilities will be unlocked. Your memories are already beginning to reveal themselves. But for the memories that connect you and Yusei, you must work together. Danger is coming and you must work together to face it. It is time for me to go. I will see you again, my daughter," Dr. Fudo explained._

"_Goodbye, Dad," I said. The word felt weird. I never expected to meet my dad and I would have never thought I would ever say the word "dad"._

"_Jayla!" came a voice. "C'mon wake up!"_

'Josh?_' I thought._

"_C'mon, Jayla. I know you can pull through," came another voice._

'Yusei?_' I thought again. '_Wake up! Come on, Jayla! Just wake up!_'_

_I felt the world around me disappear and light began to fill my blurry vision._


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 10

Still Jayla's POV

My eyes began to cringe as I tried to open them. I noticed how when they saw my eyes flicker open, they sighed with relief.

"W-Where are we?" I asked groggily.

"We're back at the garage. We're back home," Akiza informed.

I began to sit up but agonizing pain erupted from my left wing. I then remembered the events form earlier. "Great," I said sarcastically. "This is going to take at least a week and a half to heal. Yeah me."

"Are you okay? You were out for a while and we couldn't get you to wake up," Yusei said. Josh nodded in agreement with the question.

"I should be fine. Just will hate no flying for over a week," I answered.

"Okay," Josh accepted.

"Do you what kept you asleep for so long?" Akiza asked.

"Sucked into new memories… among other things," I replied taking a quick glance at Yusei and he was the only one who seemed to notice, which was a good thing. Yusei gave me a subtle confused look telling me he noticed.

'_What is she talking about?'_ I heard Akiza say. But I didn't see Akiza move her mouth.

'_What new memories did she get?'_ I heard Crow but his mouth wasn't moving.

'_I hope she's okay,'_ came Luna's voice.

'_Something's not right,'_ came Jack.

'_I wonder if she likes Josh. It would be so awesome if she did,'_ came Leo's voice but I didn't want to listen to that thought so I pushed it away.

None of their mouths were moving and every one of the voices had very light, subtle echoes. Almost like a thought. _'A thought?! Did I receive a new ability or something?'_ I thought.

I decided to try something. I had heard from the scientists that another bird kid experiment, they said she called herself Angel, could speak to another person through their mind. Time to try it for myself. _'Let's start with Josh. He might not be as freaked out as the others would be,'_ I thought. _"Josh, can you hear me?"_

He flinched and gave a startled look. _"Jayla? Are you talking mentally to me?"_ he asked.

"_Uh, yeah,"_ I answered.

"_How?"_ he asked.

"_Kind of just learned a new ability. I think it's called telepathy. I can read thoughts and talk to people through their mind,"_ I said mentally.

"_That's cool! How many abilities do you have?"_ he mentally responded.

"_I can fly over two hundred miles per hour, share memories with other people, and now telepathy,"_ I answered.

"_Lucky! I wish I had abilities like that,"_ he said giving a small, jealous smile.

"_Maybe one day you'll get one,"_ I said.

I looked at the others. They were looking at me and at my sudden silence. I sighed. _'Let's see how many people I can do at once,'_ I thought. I then focused my mind on linking with everyone's mind. _"Can you hear me?"_ I called.

They also gave a startled looked which told me they could. Leo and Luna were looking around followed by Jack. "Okay, please tell me I'm not going crazy and everyone else heard Jayla's voice too," Jack said.

They nodded. I had to keep myself from laughing. But I did allow myself to grin at Josh who already knew. "Okay, we heard her voice but he mouth wasn't moving. So how did we all hear it?" Akiza asked.

I sighed. _"All laughing aside, it's called telepathy. Ever heard of it?"_ I told them.

"Uh, did you just say you were using telepathy?" Luna asked. I nodded.

"What's telepathy?" Leo asked.

"It's when someone can read thoughts and sometimes talk to another person using a mental connection," Akiza explained him.

"Since when did you have that ability?" Crow asked.

"Since just now," I answered out loud. As much as I love my new ability, I should also keep my voice in shape by talking.

They stared at me shocked. I jumped up and off the couch I was lying on. "So what were the new memories?" Jack asked.

"Maybe later," I said vaguely.

Yusei stared at me. I looked at him and said through our minds, _"I'll talk to you later. There's something we need to discuss in private."_

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I grinned at him before saying, "I'm going for a walk. A bird needs fresh air you know."

"I'll come with you," Josh said. "The Erasers are going to come after us and I don't want you to get hurt more."

I sighed but nodded. He was right. We walked outside and into the fresh air. I only hoped they weren't going to attack as soon as they did last time.

Third Person POV

"Riley, do you know anything about the whereabouts of Subjects 5903 and 5964?" a man in a white lab coat asked.

The other white coat, named Riley, was in front of a computer screen looking for anything that could tell them where they are. "Nothing but the obvious points out that they'll be back at that garage. However I did find something interesting on the surveillance footage."

"What is it?" the other scientist asked.

"Well, it seems like the famous Yusei Fudo helped save her and she saved Subject 5964. And, according to records, Subject 5903's family is with that of Yusei Fudo. Though they may not know it yet, big brother helped save little sister. Their age difference is only by a few minutes but they are blood related. So maybe we could use the blood relation to bring her to us. What do you think of that, Vector?" Riley said.

"It is indeed a good plan. But how will we do it?" the other white coat, named Vector, asked.

"Well the outdoor surveillance shows Subject 5903 getting shot in the wing. With her rapid recovery, it would be at least two weeks before she can fly at full strength again. So we wait. After the second week, we take Yusei Fudo and allow her to follow the car into a trap. The familial bond will practically force them to stay together. This will then lead Subject 5964 to come get her," Riley said.

"Yes, yes of course. Very well thought out plan Riley. I remember how Subject 5964 looked at 5903. He cares for her deeply. Let's wait for the next two weeks. Then make our move," Vector agreed.

They gave a sly grin before turning to return to their normal work and inform their fellow "scientists" of the plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 11

Jayla's POV

We had tucked our wings in tight to our backs so no one really noticed that they bulged out like they were real. Something I didn't think of earlier. I was surprised I was able to do it with my wing but it wasn't that hard, which was a serious relief.

Josh and I walked through town. It appeared much bigger from the ground than it did from a bird's view. We found a park to sit at for a while as our feet were tired. We had been walking for half the day.

We found a bench and looked up at the sky and its hues of pinks, oranges, purples, and fading blues. It was hard to believe we got to see a sunset like this.

"Hey, you want to walk to the beach?" Josh asked me.

I nodded with a smile. "Sure," I agreed.

We walked the semi-short distance to the beach. The sun was finding its way down the horizon. We found a spot on the beach and sat there.

"Can you believe it? We're watching a sunset on an actual beach. It feels like a dream and, at some point, I'll wake up at the School," I said.

"Well, let's hope it's not a dream. Because I for one don't want to wake up from it," Josh said. I laughed. "Anyways, it really is hard to believe we actually made it out. I wouldn't be out if it wasn't for you."

"You're my friend. I wouldn't leave a friend there to suffer," I said. "You know, I promised myself to not allow myself to get close like this."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Have you heard of the expiration date?" I asked looking at him. I saw solemn eyes looking at me.

"Yeah, I have," he answered sadness in his voice.

"That's… why. I had a friend, he was like us. An avian-human mutant. He died right in front of me with the expiration date on his neck and it said he would die that day. I actually had one not too long ago," I told him.

"Really?" he asked shocked. Probably because of the word "had".

I nodded. "When I was retaken, they removed my expiration date. So as far as I can tell, I don't have one. I wonder, do you have one?" I asked.

"I- I don't know. I guess I should check but there's no mirror and I can't really look at the back on my neck. So…" he trailed off.

I knew what he was getting at and I gave him a comforting grin. "I'll check for you," I said. He gave me a thankful grin.

I turned my head. I gave a long sigh of relief. "So, do I have one or not?" Josh asked.

"Thankfully, no. But there's no telling when you'll get it. I just hope it's not soon," I said.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. He tensed for a second but as fast as his body tensed, it relaxed. We looked at the setting sun. It was reaching its rounded peak. The stars were coming out. I gave long sigh. _"I wish it wasn't over,"_ I said mentally.

"_Same," _he responded in his mind.

I grin and looked up at him. He was a couple inches taller had a longer wingspan by a few inches. We looked at each other's eyes. I became lost in his emerald green eyes. They were stunning in the lowlight. _'Did I really just think they were stunning?'_ I thought. But something dragged me in.

Before I knew a thing, I felt the warmth of his lips on mine. It sent sparks flying inside me and my body got hot. It felt so right but I didn't know why. I only met him like yesterday yet I felt so at ease, so calm, and everything felt complete with him.

When we broke a part, we looked at each other with happy but shocked eyes.

I had never been this close to someone and I was afraid to be close like this. He didn't have his expiration date taken off. So what would happen when it came and ended his life? It scared me but I knew I had to enjoy to be loved like this while it lasts.

We noticed the sky getting dark. We got up and trekked up the sand. When we reached the street, he took me into an alleyway. "What're we doing in an alleyway?" I asked.

"I was thinking. How about I fly you home? You may not be able to fly yourself but you weigh close to nothing in my arms and this way you can be in the air. What do you think? You wanna try it?" Josh asked.

I grinned. "Sure. What's so bad in doing that? We might want to land before we reach the garage though. They'll probably freak out in worry if you're carrying me," I agreed.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Josh agreed.

We laughed for a minute before he scooped me up bridal style before taking to the air. We soared through the star covered sky. I smiled as the stars twinkled in his eyes and he looked at me. He looked at me with a soft, happy expression.

He stopped and hovered for a second while looking at me. We leaned forward and kissed. The "right" feeling exploded in my body along with the warmth that flooded through it.

When we broke, I was surprised he was still hovering. I probably would've stopped flapping. But he was special and I could tell I loved him for it. Though, it was hard to admit.

I only hoped he felt the same way. "You know I love you too, right?" he said.

"Was I broadcasting my thoughts?" I thought nervously.

"Maybe a little," he said with a grin and small chuckle.

We kept flying from there. When we saw Yusei's garage coming into view, _our_ view, we landed deciding to walk the rest of the way. Though, we would have to be careful.

We walked silently and carefully. Erasers would be the better hunters in the dark. We would be prey moments from being pounced on. We soon found ourselves back at the garage and walked through.

Jack, Yusei, and Crow were waiting. I didn't see the twins or Akiza so I guess they went home. "Well you guys were out late," Jack said.

"Well, the city's not small you know. When you're walking it takes a while," I said. "Plus we wanted to see the sunset. After all, when you're locked up in the school you're close to never outside and when you are it's during the day in a dome. So call me crazy for wanting to see something for the first time that millions of people get to see almost every night."

"I guess that makes since. You can't really blame them. I wasn't in there but I could tell you could never really see anything but the possible light bulbs in the hallways," Crow said.

"Anyway, we're back. So there's no harm done, right?" Josh said.

"No, I guess not. We were just worried," Yusei said.

"Thanks. We appreciate your concern but we're fine," I said.

They nodded. "Well, we should all get to sleep," Crow said.

"I'll sleep on the couch if that's not a problem," I said. Yusei nodded.

"But where's Josh going to sleep? We don't have enough beds or seats for everyone," Crow said.

"I'll just sleep on the couch next to Jayla, if that's fine," Josh said. He noticed Yusei's skeptic and slightly protective look. "And don't worry. No tricks. I'm not that untrustworthy, am I?"

Yusei didn't really understand his protective feelings towards Jayla. It was as if his natural instinct was to protect her. Like a brother would a sister.

"No, you're fine. Just don't try us for anything," Jack said. Josh raised his hands in defense.

"Well, I'm getting to bed," Crow said with a yawn. He walked up the stairs to his room.

Jack soon followed and Josh sat on the couch. Yusei looked at me. I quickly sent the thought, _"Yusei there's still that thing we need to talk about. But that can wait until tomorrow if you need rest."_

"_Let's just talk about it now. With all that's going on, I don't want any secrets,"_ Yusei replied.

I nodded. _"Let's take this outside,"_ I said.

Yusei followed me as we exited the building and went in front of the garage door. "What did you need to talk about?" Yusei asked.

"Do you remember those memories I showed you? The ones when I first met you?" I asked.

"Yeah, how can I forget either of them? Especially the one where it was you as a baby lying next to me in the capsule Martha found me in. Then what that Jeb guy told you. Are you starting to believe this?" he asked me.

I nodded. "At first I didn't want to. I was afraid. But then… something happened. As memories and visions or whatever it was happened," I said.

"What memories? What visions?" he asked.

"It would be better shown than to just tell you. Do you want me to show you? It may help," I said.

"Of course. There are questions that this might answer," he said.

I nodded in acceptance. "Remember, stare straight into my eyes."

He did so and my eyes began to glow as they always did. "Remember, these are my memories. You cannot affect them."

With that his mind began to drift into mine as my memories were shown to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 12

Third Person POV

_Yusei looked at the place in front of him. Specifically the people there. It was his mother from the picture, his father, and two infants. Both infants were the ones from the capsule memory he saw. One was him and the other was Jayla's infant self. His parents were holding the two of them. They were laughing and smiling at the infants._

_His surroundings then changed to the night that he remembered. The night of Zero Reverse. His dad had his and Jayla's infant selves and were setting them in the capsule together. He closed the lid and said, "You both are destined for great things in your own way. If you're ever separated and don't know who each other are, remember one thing. You have a bond that will unlock your memories of each other. Use that bond to help each other and help others. One day you'll understand. Yusei, Jayla, I love you," he said._

_He pressed a button on the control panel._

_Then it changed again but to something more recent. The way he could tell was from today's Jayla standing in dark surroundings with only a singular light. From that light came a figure. He heard then a voice, "Jayla."_

"_W-Who are you?" Jayla asked as he came into view._

"_Jayla, it's been so long. I was your father before I died all those years ago. What happened to you that gave you wings?" Yusei's father asked._

"_Can't you see my memories? You are in my mind, right?" Jayla asked._

_He shook his head. "No, we are in between the light and the darkness. What happened to my daughter?" he asked._

"_From a memory I didn't know I had, after you sent me and Yusei off, we arrived on a beach. Three scientists that would ruin my life came to decide whether they would take me or Yusei for their experiments. They combined my DNA with bird DNA so now I have wings. I've been through brutal tests and experiments. I escaped where I met Yusei, was then recaptured while keeping him and his friends from getting killed by the freaks who took me before, and Yusei saved me from that place. I don't remember much else after I got shot in the wing by a bullet," she explained._

"_I'm so sorry, Jayla. I never would've wanted you to go through that pain. Are you and Yusei still together?" Yusei's dad asked._

"_I think. Is it true?" He looked at her confused. "Are you really Doctor Fudo? Am I really the daughter of a scientist? Are all scientists really like the ones at the School?" she asked._

"_I am Dr. Fudo. You may be the daughter of a scientist but I can guarantee you, I've never known a scientist that does that to a child," he said._

"_You told me when I was a baby that mine and Yusei's bond can unlock our memories. How?" Jayla asked._

"_You and your brother are connected. Just like how his Signer mark connects him to his friends. Once that connection is put to the test, and if you succeed in using it, your memories and your own abilities will be unlocked. Your memories are already beginning to reveal themselves. But in order for your memories to fully reveal, you and Yusei must work together. Danger is coming and you must work together to face it. It is time for me to go. I will see you again, my daughter," Dr. Fudo explained._

"_Goodbye, Dad," Jayla said. The word felt weird to her. Yusei could tell she never expected to meet her dad and she would have never thought she would ever say the word "dad"._

"_Jayla!" came a voice. "C'mon wake up!"_

'Josh?_' Yusei heard her think._

"_C'mon, Jayla. I know you can pull through," came another voice._

"_She could hear me?" Yusei questioned out loud._

'Yusei?_' she thought again. '_Wake up! Come on, Jayla! Just wake up!_'_

_He could then feel as she felt the world around her disappear and light began to fill her blurry vision._

Yusei found himself back in the real world. He rubbed his eyes to get the last of the blurriness out of them. "Is it just me or does your vision get a bit blurry after?" he asked.

"It's not just you. It sometimes happens to me. But to a lot of the people who are affected by my ability, they find their vision blurry after for a few seconds," Jayla said.

"So was that all real?" Yusei asked as his vision finally cleared up.

"Yeah. I didn't think it was at first. That it was my imagination gone wild. But the one thing that told me it was real was a voice in the back of my head. To be honest it sounded like your dad," Jayla explained.

"_Our_ dad," Yusei corrected.

"But how are you so certain that it was all real? It could just be an imaginative memory," Jayla asked.

"About a year or so ago, I battled these Dark Signers. One of them was Dad's colleague, Roman Goodwin. He told me the story about how he betrayed Dad and reversed the energy flow of the first Ener-D Reactor. Dad died that day and obviously sent us both to the Satellite's shores so we could live," Yusei explained, stopping for a second but soon started again. "After I beat Roman, I was sent into the gap of the Netherworld. There I saw Dad for the first time. When he saw me, he seemed a bit down though he hid it well. While he was talking to me, he sounded a bit disappointed and like he was missing something. I've never been able to get the feeling like I was missing something too after that. Something big in my life. When I met you, I felt like the hole where I was missing something was beginning to fill and rebuild itself. I'm sure it was the same with Dad when he saw you. Plus when you look at the differences between us, they're not very big. Only the extra hair colors and wings. If it weren't for that, we would be twins."

"So you really think it's possible?" Jayla asked. It shocked her how all of his reasoning seemed to fit. "I mean, after Jeb told me my parents identity, I felt something missing too. I just pushed it off as nothing as the memory clips seemed to give me hints. Though I never really knew what the hints were for or why."

"I think it's possible, Jayla. After what Dad said to you, what we've both felt, how Dad reacted when he saw me, our almost exact physical looks, and your memories, I wouldn't really have a doubt that we're twins. It just adds up to say we are," Yusei responded.

Jayla gave a sigh. Mostly relief but some was breath she didn't realize she was holding from the shock of finding her long lost twin brother. "You're right. What should we do about the others? Should we tell them tomorrow? Or what?" she asked.

Yusei looked down to think about this. This was a hard decision. "I think we should wait a week or two. Let them get to know you and Josh before we let them know we found out we're siblings. It will be a bit of a shock to them and if they don't know you well enough, it might make them worry and think twice about trusting you," he concluded.

Jayla nodded understandingly. "I get it and you're probably right. I just feel like the secret will weaken my chance of them trusting me. At least Josh doesn't know. Then they can trust him if something goes wrong," she agreed.

"Well we all need sleep. Especially you, Jayla. You've had a rough day and I think you could use the rest. You also need that wing to heal and it will heal faster with sleep," Yusei said.

"You're right," she said.

They were about to head in when Jayla decided to say one thing to Yusei. "Yusei," He looked at her, "I've got this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. To all of us. That includes you. So be careful for a while. Until whatever is going on blows over."

He nodded in agreement. "Thanks for the warning. I will. So, don't worry."

"Okay," she said and they went their separate ways to bed.

"Everything okay, Jayla?" Josh asked as she walked to the couch.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Just needed to talk to him about something," she said.

"What about?" he pushed.

"I just had a feeling I wanted to warn him about," she half-lied.

He gave her a skeptical look though it was hard to see in the dark. But he didn't push further. "Okay. Let's just get some sleep now," Josh said.

Jayla nodded. Josh lied down against the back of the couch while Jayla leaned up against him. With that they slowly drifted to sleep.

Yusei entered his room that he shared with Jack and Crow. "Did Jayla need to talk to you about something?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, just this gut feeling she had," Yusei half-lied. He hated lying to his friends. Even the slightest bit but he had to do it for the time being.

He got down on his bed after taking his gloves, boots, and jacket off. "What gut feeling?" Jack asked.

"She feels like something bad is going to happen to all of us. She wanted us to be careful until whatever this is blows over," he answered.

"Does she know what this thing that she's feeling is?" Jack asked.

"Not that I know of. She didn't say but she didn't seem like she knew either," Yusei responded.

"Huh, well great. Another possible threat we have to take care of," Crow sarcastically. "We saw this light in the window, Yusei. It seemed like the same light that Jayla used to show us her memories. Did she show you her memories or something?" Crow asked to change the topic.

"Yeah, just so I could get to know her better. I wanted to see if I could trust her," he lied.

"Well, I guess I understand that. You never know who to trust with these scientists and mutants," Jack said. "What's your verdict, Yusei?"

"She can be trusted. That I'm certain about now. I don't know anything about Josh yet. So that's still unclear," Yusei answered.

"So we have one trustful mutant and we have an undecided mutant. Well, we'll have to learn more in the morning. Night," Crow said rolling onto his side.

Jack didn't say anything but just rolled onto his side. Yusei lied on his back. He couldn't believe he had a sister and she was tortured like that. He wasn't going to let her go back. Not while he was alive. He would make sure of that.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 13

One Week Later- Third Person POV

Jayla's wing had been slowly healing over the past week and as she predicted it should be strong enough to fly in the next couple days. Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna slowly got to know Josh better and learned more about Jayla. The twins especially took a liking to Jayla. They had told her how she "would be an awesome sister".

Everyone has come to fully trust Jayla and Josh. Yusei and Jayla would talk about their father every night. Yusei told Jayla what he knew about him so Jayla could learn more about him. Jayla had finally gotten used to calling Dr. Fudo "dad" at times and gotten used to the fact that Yusei was her brother.

But both found one thing strange. Why did that white coat, Jeb, tell her about her family? Especially when it would cause her pain. It angered Yusei about what they had done to Jayla and her friend.

Now, Jayla was stretching her wings and getting it stronger as it healed. She had done this plenty of times, maybe not as severe but still a lot so she knew what to do.

Jayla got up from the couch after finishing her daily wing workout. Josh had found it strange how much they would talk at night and so did Jack and Crow, but none of them said anything to Jayla and Yusei. Though Josh was worried they may end up going out together.

Jayla went out to walk and Josh followed. He wanted to talk to her and hang out with her. Jayla gave a smile and he came up to her. They walked out and tucked their wings tight against their body.

As they entered town, Josh asked the question, "So, Jayla. You and Yusei have been talking a lot lately at night. Is anything going on between you two?"

"Not in the way you're thinking, no. We just need to figure out some things that only go between us for the time being. You'll find out soon," she explained.

"So, no dating or anything?" Josh asked.

Jayla rolled her eyes. "We're not dating or anything like that. Don't worry," she reassured.

"Good because I still really like you. You know that, right?" he responded.

"I know. I can read minds. And I still really like you," she said.

They found their way to the park before sitting down. Josh reached over and they kissed once again. Both of them felt the usual heat and rightness that flooded through their bodies. We broke apart after a minute or two and began to walk back.

"Sometimes I wonder if we were meant to be with each other. Like from birth. But that's crazy isn't it? I mean you would have to be programmed to love that person and I don't think the white coats have that ability yet," Josh said to break the silence that was passing through them for the past couple minutes.

"Who knows. Maybe it was destiny or maybe the white coats have some way to do that. I don't think we'll ever find out that truth," Jayla responded.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Josh said.

Jayla grinned. "But I do like you and I'm happy to be with you," she said.

He gave her a smile. "That's good to hear. Because I'm the same. Though you already knew that," he said.

"So, I guess we have our own secret. Huh?" Jayla said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Josh agreed.

They walked the rest of the way talking about random things. When they returned, it was coming towards four o'clock pm. They entered the garage and the others were waiting.

"How was your walk?" Akiza asked.

"Nice. My legs are a bit tired but that might be because I fly a lot and all this walking is a bit weird for my thin bones and body," Jayla answered. "But I'm fine."

"That's good to hear," Akiza said.

The rest of the day was simple. They talked for a couple hours as they always did. Mainly about the School and Josh and Jayla's history. Eventually Akiza and the twins had to go home so they left.

Crow and Jack went up to bed around eleven, Josh waited on the couch, and Yusei and Jayla went outside to talk.

"Now that they seem to trust me, should we tell them about us?" Jayla asked Yusei.

"Not yet. Give it couple more days. As much as I hate lying to them like this, I don't want them hurting you. I just hope when they do find out, they won't freak out or get infuriated for not telling them. Knowing Jack, if that happens he'll blame you first. But I'll defend you if you need it," Yusei assured.

Jayla gave a quiet laugh. "Thanks. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that, though. But I have to admit, I really do wonder how they'll react," Jayla responded.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed.

Little did they know, Josh was behind the door listening in. _'What are they talking about? What do they think we'll get mad about?'_ he thought.

"So how'll say it? Should we come straight out or ease into it?" Jayla asked.

"We should probably ease into it. A sudden 'hey we're brother and sister' wouldn't really be too good," Yusei answered.

'_Brother and sister?'_ Josh thought.

"I just heard something. A thought. I think we have an eavesdropper," Jayla said.

Josh scrambled over to the couch and pretended to have been sitting there for the time they were talking. The door opened. "Josh, we know it was you," Jayla said.

"What was me?" Josh asked innocently.

"Nice lying, eavesdropper. But we know, I can hear your thoughts and your thoughts tend to mimic your voice. I could tell," Jayla responded.

Josh sighed. "I just wanted to make sure there was nothing going on between you two. I know you said there wasn't but I wanted to be sure. Sorry, I was acting on impulse," he said.

"It's fine just don't tell anyone about it yet. We don't want it to seem like we weren't going to tell anyone and we want to ease into it," Yusei said.

"Okay. I won't tell. I promise," Josh agreed. He felt bad for eavesdropping but he was acting on impulse and wasn't really listening to his right mind.

Yusei nodded. He went upstairs and went to bed. Jayla lied down on the couch in the normal position next to Josh. "I can't believe you didn't believe me. But I guess I can't blame you for trying to make sure. After the School it's hard to know what's truth and what's lies," Jayla said.

"I'm happy to hear you're not holding it against me. I appreciate. Now let's get some sleep. Okay?" Josh responded.

"Okay," Jayla agreed. They closed their eyes and slowly fell to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 14

Third Person POV

"We have located Subject 5903 and Subject 5964. They are with Yusei Fudo and Subject 5903 is healing much faster than we anticipated," Riley told his colleague, Vector.

"Really? Should we move forward with the original plan or take them while they are down?" Vector asked.

"I believe we should move forward with the plan but make it three days sooner. So in three days we'll put our plan into motion. I want to see how she acts when her brother is captured," Riley answered.

"Agreed. What shall we do with him if we can get him here?" Vector asked.

"What do you believe we should do?" Riley asked.

"Maybe we should make him _really_ like his twin sister," Vector suggested.

"Yes, but only if she doesn't give herself up. If she does, we might as well be kind and let him go. He is not the one we are really after and we don't need another human avian. Eight in total have already escaped the School's clutches," Riley said.

"I agree. This will be a last resort for the plan," Vector said.

They gave a small, twisted laugh before heading back to work.

Third Person POV

Jayla whimpered uncontrollably in her sleep. Her nightmare tore her apart.

Jayla's POV

_I flew as fast as I could through an unending forest. I heard the sound of Flyboys chasing me with their howls. I saw a light as a clearing came into view._

_I flew as hard as I could, cold sweat dripping down my face. When I entered the clearing, I found it wasn't a clearing. It was a pitch black space with no exit. From a far there was a cage with a light shining on it in my direction. The figure inside looked like a shadow because of it. But a shadow I recognized easily._

_I heard a howl and saw the Flyboys coming closer. "Yusei!" I exclaimed._

_He looked at me and that's when I saw something. Wings were attached to his back. His face looked beaten down and lost its confident look._

_I hurried over and opened the cage. He looked at me with a confused face. But then his caring eyes turned black and empty with a fearful glare._

"_Yusei is dead. The School will control him now!" His voice was dark and his cackle sent shivers up my spine. "Goodbye, pathetic experiment."_

_He started to be pulled away into the darkness. "No!" I exclaimed._

I bolted in a sit up position and heard myself yelling "no" as I woke up. Josh woke up immediately and Yusei was up.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked.

I was silent. The shock and fear in that dream lingered in my mind and it felt real. "Jayla?" Josh called softly.

I was staring down at nothing. My hand was in fist over my heart. I heard Yusei come down from the top of the stairs. He placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Jayla, are you okay?" Yusei asked caringly.

I numbly shook my head. The nightmare didn't leave my mind. I couldn't push it away. I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to sleep after that.

"It was just a nightmare. Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you," Yusei said. Josh nodded.

"It's not me I'm worried about anymore," I said vaguely and quietly.

I noticed Yusei look at Josh who shrugged. "What are talking about?" Josh asked.

"I'm more worried about all of you. Especially Yusei," I muttered the last part.

Yusei seemed to catch it and so did Josh. "What happened in that nightmare that changed you like that?" Josh asked.

"I'm… I saw… I saw… I was being chased by Flyboys when I thought I saw a clearing. When I went through it, I found myself in near darkness. There was a cage in front of me and a light shining at it so the figure inside was a shadow. But I knew the shadow," I stopped for a second. "It was you, Yusei. But you had wings and that wasn't all. When I opened the cage, your eyes became black and empty with a glare. You said the scariest things and then it was like you were being pulled away. I was so terrified and I… I…"

I felt Yusei hug me followed by Josh putting a hand on my upper arm and rubbing it. "Don't worry. It was just a nightmare. That won't happen, I promise," Yusei reassured.

I sighed. "You need to get to sleep. We all do," Josh said.

Yusei nodded in agreement. I shivered in fear. I wasn't sure I could sleep again after that dream. "Jayla," Yusei said. I looked at him. "Everything will be fine. The School won't hurt any of us. Not again."

I had a gut feeling he was wrong. The School's little to no activity had me worried and I didn't want to think of what was going to happen. Something just didn't feel right.

I nodded again but the worry still filled my entire being. Yusei gave another hug to comfort me before standing up from his crouch. He looked at Josh who nodded and lied back down on the couch. He gently got me to lay down next to him and pulled me in tight.

Yusei nodded at Josh and looked at me and my frightened body. "It'll be okay, Jayla. If you need anything, come get me," he reassured me.

"And I'm right here too. We'll keep each other safe and protect each other," Josh added.

I nodded. Though I was still frightened, their words calmed me down. "Goodnight, guys. See you in the morning," Yusei said.

"Good… night," I said weakly.

He gave me a small, caring smile but it had a hint of sympathy. He went upstairs and into his room. Josh held me closed and rubbed his hand up and down my arm relaxingly. I tucked my head into his chest.

We stayed like that for a long time before I eventually found my way back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 15

Yusei's POV

For me, morning was always early and it was also the same for Jayla. I got out of bed and got dressed around seven in the morning. Crow and Jack were still asleep. The rest of the night went by without another incident.

I felt really bad for my sister. That nightmare she had really looked like it scared her to the core. It reminded me of when I first battled Kalin when he was a Dark Signer.

I walked out of the bedroom I shared with my friends and into the living room. Jayla was sitting up with a distant expression. Something was up.

"Jayla?" I called.

She looked up at me. "Oh, hey," she greeted.

"You okay? You looked kind of distant," I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm still a bit shaken by that nightmare. It felt so real. It was like a warning that was happening at the moment," she answered.

I nodded in acceptance. I noticed Josh wasn't by her side or anywhere in view. "Hey, Jayla, where did Josh go?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. He was gone before I woke up," she answered.

"Weird. That doesn't seem like him," I said. She nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we can find him. You want to come with me?" Jayla responded.

"Of course. We can take my duel runner," I said.

She nodded. We got on and drove off. We looked in every direction and Jayla's enhanced sight and hearing helped. But there was no sign of him.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to a duel runner. But it sure beats walking," Jayla said.

I gave a small laugh. "Well, when you fly and walk everywhere, it really would be a change to get used to." She laughed a bit before looking for Josh went back to being priority.

She then sat up. "I hear something!" she exclaimed.

"Where?" I asked.

"Turn right and then to the beach. I think he's there," she responded. "Hurry!"

I then kicked it up and rushed down as best I could without getting into trouble. When we reached the beach sidewalk, we hurried off and reached the top of a small, sandy hill.

"There he is!" Jayla exclaimed pointing to a group just below us.

Josh was surrounded by three other, _normal_ guys. I wasn't sure to be relieved or worried that they were normal.

"We gotta get down there," I said.

Jayla nodded and we hurried down the hill. Jayla was the first to reach the bottom. It was there we could hear what they were saying.

"So, are those things real?" one kid asked with a voice that made him sound like a bully.

"No kidding. You would be as much as a freak as that one psychic girl. Maybe more," another said.

"So are you a freak?" the third growled.

"How about we find out ourselves. Let's play the pain game. See if you flinch when we pull one of those feathers," the first one suggested.

Josh growled in frustration. He knew he was cornered. People were beginning to gather around. I stepped in with Jayla.

"Don't you guys know what you're doing is wrong?" Jayla asked.

"And who would you be? His girlfriend?" the second growled.

"He's a good friend. Now how about you leave," Jayla said.

I glared at them.

"Hey, Klex! She's got similar things on her back!" the third exclaimed to the first.

"So, we have two possible freaks. How about we try the pain game on both of you?" the first asked.

Jayla took her place where she was back to back with Josh. "You ready?" Josh asked her.

"You bet," she responded.

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to get them as long as possible.**

**-bricann**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 16

Third Person POV

Jayla and Josh eyed all of the three of them. "Listen, if you want to try hurting us, try it. But you'll only end up hurting yourselves in the long run," Jayla said.

The bullies began to step forward and more people were gathering around. Jayla and Josh tensed. They didn't want to hurt them but they had to learn their lesson, one way or another.

"How about we just leave each other at peace? There's no reason to fight," Yusei tried.

"So you're defending these two people. Then again, aren't you that one guy who wanted to be friends with that witch?" the first guys, Klex, asked with a grin. "I guess being friends with freaky people tends to be your type of friends, huh?"

Yusei glared at him. He had something to hide like all bullies. "Don't you need to know a freak to call someone a freak?" Yusei asked calmly.

"Uh, uh, no!" Klex retorted nervously.

"Then why does it look like you're hiding the fact that you knew someone who you called a freak? It seems like your little friends are confused. I bet they can tell the truth, too," Jayla said.

He looked around at the surrounding crowd. His nervousness was quickly overtaken by anger. He lunged at Jayla who promptly flipped him on his back. "I think we all just saw who you really are," Josh said.

Josh, Jayla, and Yusei then walked away. The crowd was shocked at how they easily revealed the kid as an anger filled boy and bully. They glared at him before walking away. Even Klex's goons walked away with the crowd.

"I can't believe you two just did that," Yusei said. "That was dangerous."

"Hey, it stopped them didn't it?" Josh said.

"How'd you get out here, Josh?" Jayla asked.

"I decided to go for a morning flight for a bit. I took a break by landing in an alleyway and walked to the park. Those three boys came up to me and started throwing things at me so I walked away. They followed me to the beach and that's where you guys came in," he explained.

"That makes since. But next time, Josh, leave a note or something. We were pretty worried," Jayla responded.

"Yeah, no kidding," Yusei agreed.

"Don't worry. Learned my lesson," Josh said.

"_You better have. Don't worry me like that again,"_ Jayla told Josh sternly through telepathy.

"_I have. I'll try not to worry you but I won't make a promise I can't keep,"_ Josh responded.

Jayla gave a subtle nod. _"Good to know you have that reasoning planted into your brain,"_ she said.

Josh gave an amused smile which was returned by Jayla. "We should probably get going. The others will be worried," Yusei said.

They nodded at him. Yusei and Jayla got onto Yusei's duel runner while Josh went into a nearby alley and took off.

When they finally arrived at the garage, Jack and Crow looked at them when they entered. "Where have you three been?" Jack asked.

"Josh went for a flight so Yusei and I were looking for him. Found him surrounded by a few bullies on the beach," Jayla explained.

"Okay, whatever," Jack said.

"Did something happen between you two while we were gone or something?" Jayla asked.

"What makes you think that?" Crow asked.

"Well, Jack's letting this slide too easily for him and you're barely talking," Josh said.

"She's right. It is kind of strange," Yusei agreed.

"Just another fight," Crow said.

"What about this time?" Yusei asked.

"Nothing really. Just stupid things, like usual," Jack said. _'More like why Yusei and Jayla talk every night,'_ Jack thought.

"You do remember I can hear your thoughts, right Jack?" Jayla asked.

He looked at her shocked. He scowled at himself. "I guess it slipped my mind," Jack muttered.

"What were you thinking about?" Yusei asked sternly.

"He was thinking about the real reason for the fight," Jayla chimed in.

"And what was that?" Josh asked.

"Why Yusei and I talk every night," she answered bluntly.

Jack and Crow looked her. Sometimes they really hated her ability to read thoughts. "I'm going out," Jack said walking off to his duel runner.

Jayla shook her head while Crow went upstairs. When he was out of hearing range, Jayla said, "I wish we could tell him. It may stop another fight from happening."

"I know. But this will be easier said than done," Yusei agreed. Jayla nodded.

"So what're you going to do?" Josh asked.

"We should to tell them tomorrow. I should be done healing by then," Jayla suggested.

Yusei nodded accepting the plan.

"What time?" Josh asked.

"After she flies for an hour or two and when everyone is together," Yusei said. Jayla and Josh nodded.

The rest of the day was smooth. Jack eventually came back calmer than before. Jayla had asked Yusei if they fought a lot and Yusei explained to her it was pretty common before she and Josh showed up.

She shook her head. "Never thought I would see friends like that fight," she said.

"Well, not much you can do," Yusei said. Jayla nodded.

As night came, Yusei and Jayla went outside and talked as they usually did. But this time, about how they were going to tell their friends.

"Are you ready to tell them?" Yusei asked.

"I'm ready. What about you? They've been your friends for the longest time according to what you've told me," Jayla responded.

"I'm ready. Worried but ready," Yusei answered.

"So how are we going to ease into it?" Jayla asked. "I don't want it to sound like we're dating or anything. They might get the wrong idea. So how are we going to start it?"

"Not sure. We should probably first tell them what we've been mainly talking about for the past couple nights. Maybe that can clue them in. After that, we might as well just tell them if they don't get it," Yusei suggested.

"I guess," she agreed.

"I think it's time to get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. You're going to have to get your wings back into shape and then help me tell them we're siblings," Yusei said.

Jayla gave a shudder. That nightmare still clung to her mind. She was afraid to fall asleep again. Yusei looked at her with worried eyes. "You still worried about that nightmare?" he asked.

She nodded. "I… I just feel like it might happen and that it's coming soon," she said.

Yusei wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. She shook as the nightmare flooded her vision. The look that Yusei had, his eyes, what he said, the wings he had. What would she do if there was a chance it could happen? No, she wasn't going to let it happen. Not while she was standing on this Earth.

"It'll be okay, Jayla. Just try to get some sleep. If you need help or you have a nightmare, come get me," he whispered softly.

She nodded and Yusei brought her inside. She sat on the couch and Yusei said, "Everyone is here for you. If you need help, just come get us." She nodded again before lying down for the night.

Josh and Yusei looked at each other before Yusei went to his room. Before he entered he looked back at Jayla. _'That nightmare increased her worried feelings and shook her to the core. I just hope it isn't as bad as she feels it is,'_ he thought.

He then turned and shut the door. Crow and Jack looked at him as he entered. "So, what's been up with your relationship with Jayla?" Crow asked.

Yusei looked at him confused. "Are you guys dating or something? Because it sure seems like it," Jack said.

"We're not dating. Jayla and I have decided to tell you guys, Akiza, Leo, and Luna what's been going on tomorrow after Jayla's wing is back to full strength. Let's just leave it at that for now," Yusei said.

Jack and Crow looked at each other but left it alone. Jack went over and opened the window a crack. As it was every night, it became a bit stuffy.

They all lied down and went to bed. Yusei hoped Jayla would be alright.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 17

Third Person POV

Jack and Crow were in a deep sleep. Yusei, however, was barely asleep. His body was asleep but his mind was active and awake. Thoughts swirled around his head. He barely even heard the window open further. He did hear it though.

He sat up and just as he was about to look around the room, a cloth came to his face. Once again he mind was active though his body was out.

"_Jayla!"_ he called mentally.

In the other room, Jayla sat up. _'Yusei?'_ she got up and bolted up the stairs.

With expert silence she opened the door. She saw an Eraser going out of the window with a half knocked out Yusei on his back. The Eraser dropped out the window. She ran down the stairs.

She couldn't let them know she was coming by her yelling so she yelled at Josh, Crow, and Jack mentally. _"Crow! Jack! Josh!"_ she called as she burst through the door.

They bolted up as they heard the door slam shut. _"Jayla, what is it?"_ Josh asked.

"_Listen, you guys need to hurry and catch up to me with Akiza, Leo, and Luna," _she responded.

"_What's going on, Jayla? Where are you?"_ Crow asked.

"_That feeling I was having. It's becoming reality. If you haven't noticed already, Yusei is gone. I heard him yell mentally and when I got up to your room, an Eraser was carrying him out the window. I'm a few yards behind the Eraser but you guys need to hurry,"_ she explained.

She growled. _'I'm not going to get them at this speed. C'mon wings. Time to work,'_ she thought.

She then hurriedly took to the air. It was a bit clumsy at first because she hadn't flown in over a week but it eventually went back to normal and at full strength. She sped through the air. "Listen, you mutant freak! You aren't taking him!" she yelled at the Eraser.

He reached a hidden car and shoved Yusei into it. He was beginning to wake up again and was struggling against the Eraser but the Eraser's strength was stronger than his. Just like her own strength.

The car took off. She followed it through the streets and through the trees as they entered a forest. They reached a clearing when the car skidded to a halt. Another car with a cage in its trunk sat there. In front of it was Riley, Jayla's scientist that she hated.

"Well, well, why it's Subject 5903," he growled. The Eraser yanked Yusei out of the car and brought him next to Riley. He pointed a gun to Yusei's temple. "Now, Subject 5903, you have two options. One, come back to School and never try leave again. Or, we could take Yusei there in your place. We could see what we could do to such a strong person like him."

Jayla's eyes widened in fear. She didn't want to go back but she couldn't allow Yusei to. Her nightmare could come true if she did. "If I go again and I never attempt to leave, will Yusei and the others be free for good? You will never bother them again?" she asked.

"Of course. What's your decision?" Riley asked.

Jayla was about to answer when the sound of duel runners and wings were heard. "She chooses neither," Josh said.

"If she doesn't choose for herself, we get to choose, Subject 5964," Riley growled.

Jayla looked down. There wasn't much of an option for her. "Jayla, don't!" Yusei exclaimed.

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, Yusei. But I have to keep you safe. Even if it means me staying in that place forever," Jayla said.

"Jayla, no!" Leo and Luna exclaimed running up and clutching onto her arms.

She looked down at them. "I'm sorry guys. This all started with me and I'm going to end it," she said. Turning to the group she said, "Do come and try to save me because I won't come with you. I've put you all in enough danger."

She yanked her arms free and walked forward. The Eraser let go of Yusei and shoved him away.

Riley held out his hand. Jayla looked back once more before turning away and allowing Riley to grab her wrist. Yusei glared and something clicked in his mind. Some of his forgotten childhood memories returned to him. But not any memories, ones with his sister.

Everyone's marks glowed bright and the Crimson Dragon came out of nowhere. "Anyone want to tell me why the Crimson Dragon is here?" Akiza asked.

The Crimson Dragon roared and flew forward. It knocked away Riley and a couple Erasers while grabbed Jayla. That's when everyone noticed her wings. They were glowing white with the red tips glowing bright red.

She looked at the Crimson Dragon. _"What's going on? Why are my wings glowing? What are you?"_ she sent the thoughts to the dragon. She didn't think she would receive a response but it shocked her.

"_I am the Crimson Dragon. You're bird DNA is not of a bird but of the fifth Signer dragon. Thus your being is a part of me just like how the Signers and their dragons are a part of me. So whenever you are in my presence or the other Signers marks are glowing, like all of the Signers, your mark will glow. But your wings are your mark,"_ it explained. It had a soothing, motherly voice.

"_But how can I have a dragon's DNA in me? I've only seen the dragons that they use as holograms unless… unless they're a psychic duelist. Wait, was there a psychic scientist? One that made the dragon real so the DNA could be put into me?"_ Jayla asked.

"_Unfortunately, yes. But it is fate that led you to this day and it is fate that will allow you to face the coming dangers,"_ the Crimson Dragon said.

Jayla looked down. She noticed the faces of her friends. _"So I'm like my brother and his friends? A Signer? That's what you called them right?"_ Jayla asked. _"And how do my wings look more like a bird's with feathers and stuff? Should they look more like a dragon?"_

_"You are a Signer but a different type of Signer. The dragon's DNA that you were given knew the surroundings you were given and to make you seem more like the other experiments, it changed to look like a bird's wings. Now, you must be careful. Your brother, friends, and I will try to protect you but the School will not let you go so easily."_ She began her descent._ "Be on guard at all times. Be ready for anything. You and Josh are needed in this world. Josh may not be a part of me like you, but he has the heart of a Signer. You are both gifted and special."_ She landed and Jayla hopped off. She looked up at the Crimson Dragon. _"You are important in this world. Remember that."_

With that the Crimson Dragon roared and disappeared. Before, Jayla could turn around something new clicked in her mind. Memories from her childhood that she had forgotten or didn't know about were suddenly remembered. And they were going to stay. They all had her brother in it.

She turned to them and the Signers' marks' glow disappeared along followed by Jayla's wings. They looked at her. "I can't believe you were willing to stay there forever so that Yusei and all of us would be safe," Crow said.

"It's the least I could do. You've all been so kind and understanding. I wouldn't want friends as good as you to be in trouble and risk you guys suffering. But now all of us will have to watch our backs," she responded.

"We're all ready to do that. You're practically family and we can't lose family without suffering," Akiza said.

"I'm sorry but…" Jayla was cut off by Luna and Leo's hug.

"Just don't do that again," Luna said.

"I can't make that promise but I'll try," she said.

Jayla lowered herself and returned the hug. She had never been around kids like this before so it shocked her a bit about how good she was with these kids. "C'mon, we need to get back home," Akiza said.

"Can Jayla stay with us?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, we don't have anyone to protect us anyways. Just an alarm system," Leo agreed.

"Are you guys okay with that?" Jayla asked.

"Why not? They really should have somebody to watch them anyways," Crow said.

The others nodded and Jayla looked at Yusei. He nodded as well. "Okay guys. I'll stay with you," Jayla agreed.

"Yay!" Luna exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Leo said at the same time as Luna. Jayla grinned. "Can we fly there, Jayla?" Leo asked.

"After what happened last time with the Flyboys?" she asked.

"Yeah," Leo asked.

"Fine, but we need to be extra careful. I don't want to run into any Flyboys tonight and I'm certainly not going to fight with you two," Jayla agreed. Leo threw his fist up into the air. "We should all get going. See you guys tomorrow."

Remembering what to do, Leo and Luna took off with Jayla. They showed her their home at the Tops and showed her around. She helped them get to bed and went to bed herself. When she fell asleep, she was greeted with nightmares.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 18

Yusei's POV

The next morning, I was still shocked from last night. I couldn't believe Jayla would sacrifice herself for me and my friends. Plus my memories of her had returned. I guess that tested our bond but I couldn't help but wonder if there were more memories to be unlocked.

It was coming to noon and Leo, Luna, and Jayla came through the door. The twins look pretty well rested even after last night but Jayla looked like she didn't sleep at all.

"Hey guys. Jayla are you okay? You look exhausted," I asked.

"Just nightmares after nightmares didn't get any sleep. So, where are Jack and Crow?" she asked.

"Crow went off to deliver some food. As it is his job. Jack went over to the café," I answered.

"Okay. I didn't realize Crow had a job," she said.

"Yeah, he and I have a job. Jack can't land one as he really hasn't had to work for himself since he came to New Domino City from the Satellite. But me and Crow have it under control," I explained.

"Huh," Jayla said.

Knowing she would hear me, I mentally said, _"Jayla, we need to talk."_

She nodded. "Leo, Luna, stay here. Yusei and I need to have a little talk outside," Jayla told the twins.

"Okay," they agreed.

Jayla and I walked outside. "What did you need to talk about?" she asked me.

"Why would you give yourself up like that?" Yusei asked.

"Because, though we may recently found out, you're my brother. And I need to protect my brother, and his friends. Besides they're my friends too. All this trouble started when I escaped and you found me, and I felt like it would all end if I left. I don't want to cause you guys any more trouble," Jayla said and gave a long, deep, sad sigh. "So last night I made up my mind. I'm leaving. Getting as far away as possible. This way if they come for me, they won't be coming here."

"Jayla, you are not leaving," I said sternly.

"Listen, Yusei, I wish it could be different. But this is the only way I can keep all of you safe. If I leave, they won't have any reason to come back here and hurt you," she said stubbornly.

"Jayla, you're my sister. I have to protect you just as much. How can I do that if you run off and I can't come?" I asked her.

"You can't. I'm not going to get you hurt or risk you getting hurt like last night. Today is my last day here. After that I'm gone for good," Jayla said.

"Jayla, I need you here. We all need you here. We can all protect ourselves and you. I won't allow them to take you, our friends, or me," I said returning her own stubbornness.

"Like last night?" she asked and I stayed silent. "Yusei, I can't let them hurt you. If they came for you, they might come for Luna or Leo. Akiza, Crow, or Jack. I can't let that happen. So I have to leave, drive them away from here."

"And what's to say they won't still try to take us to get you back here?" I asked her. It was her time to stay silent. "Jayla, we all appreciate your concern and worry. But we'll be worried every minute of every day thinking if you were alright. That'll make us suffer inside. Do you really want that?"

"N-no. But I…" she stopped. She knew I was right and that what I was saying was true. "I…"

"You'll be able to protect us better if you stay with us and we can protect you and Josh better," I said calmly and caringly. She gave a defeated sigh. "Jayla, we need you here. With us." She looked at me. Her eyes had forming tears and she had a sad and worried expression.

"But what can I do if they point a gun to your head like they did with you?" she asked me. "Nothing. If I did anything reckless you would be dead or shipped to the School."

"Jayla, if you left and they came after us you truly wouldn't be able to do a thing. Neither of us can risk losing you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I asked.

She nodded. "I do, it's just…" I cut her off, "Then stay with us. You can protect us easier and we can protect you."

"But…" she sighed again. "Fine. But if something happens that makes me think twice, I'm leaving. No warning about it."

I sighed. I couldn't fully change her mind, could I? "Is there anything else we need to talk about?" she asked me. She obviously wanted to change the subject.

"Two things. Both from last night. One, did you get any sudden memories?" I asked.

"Yeah, after the Crimson Dragon left. All of them were memories when I was a child and you were in them. Did you have any sudden memories too?" she replied.

"Yeah. One of which I don't understand. I thought you didn't escape until the day we found you," I said.

"I thought I didn't. I don't remember that day at all," I said.

"So you had the same memory?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. Apparently I escaped when I was like five and was able to get to the Satellite. Then I met you before those Erasers grabbed me. Now that I think of it, I remember being thrown into a room with a table that I was locked down to. After that I don't remember much other than more torturous tests," she said.

"I guess they really didn't want you to remember that you met me. But why would they leave you with the memory of Jeb telling you about our parents?" I asked.

She looked down in thought. "After that day, I acted like I didn't remember anything. Especially after the memory clips began. I believed if I forgot the encounter completely, the memory clips would stop," she explained. "What other memories did you get?"

"Mostly about Dad and you together by me and my mom. The few days of happiness we had with them before Zero Reverse," I answered. "You?"

"Same. But I get this feeling we have more memories to claim," she answered. "So you said you had two things. What was the other one?"

"When the Crimson Dragon appeared, your wings were glowing and you seemed like you were talking to it. Do you know why?" I asked.

"I was able to talk to it mentally as I usually do. I just tried but I didn't really expect an answer. So I was a bit surprised when I got one. The wings are a bit different though. I asked the Crimson Dragon about them. She said the DNA I was given wasn't avian like I thought," she said vaguely.

"What was the DNA then?" I asked.

"According to her, they had a psychic scientist with them. And they had the original fifth Signer dragon. So they used the psychic's ability and took the dragon's DNA," she stopped.

"And they put it in you?" I asked. She nodded. "Then why do they look more like a bird's wing?"

"I actually asked the same question. She explained to me that the DNA somehow knew the surroundings and to make me look like the other experiments, it changed to look like a bird's wings. She told me that because I was fused with the original Signer dragon's DNA I was a part of the Crimson Dragon. Like you and your dragons are. So whenever I'm in her presence or you and the other Signers marks are glowing, like all of you, my mark will glow. But my mark is my wings," Jayla explained.

"So you're a Signer, but a different type," I broke down.

"Yeah. She told meto be careful. You, our friends, and the Crimson Dragon will try to protect me but the School will not let me go easily. She said that we must be on guard at all times. Be ready for anything," she explained further.

"That's some heavy stuff. But she's right about one thing," I said and she looked at me. "Our friend and I will try to protect you. And I wouldn't doubt that the Crimson Dragon will protect you. You are a Signer and connected to her like us."

Jayla sighed. She obviously didn't want us to get hurt trying to protect her. I wanted to reassure her and tell her we won't get hurt. But that would be a lie and I couldn't tell her something like that which wasn't possible to say.

"C'mon. We should get inside. Leo and Luna are probably worried about us. We've been gone for a bit longer than usual," I said.

She nodded and we walked in. I noticed that after that talk her sleep deprivation was practically gone from her eyes. She was wide awake and active again.

Third Person POV

It wasn't long before Jack and Crow came back and was followed by Akiza. When Jack saw Jayla and Yusei he immediately brought up the one subject that Yusei and Jayla forgot about. "So Yusei said you guys agreed to tell us what's been going on once Jayla's wing was back to full strength, which it is, and everyone was here."

Yusei went silent and Jayla gulped as they had forgotten that. At least they remembered the plan. Akiza, Leo, and Luna looked at them. "I have to admit, it's been kind of strange that you two talk every night. At least that's what Jack and Crow told us," Akiza said.

'_Maybe my question on their looks will be answered,'_ Leo thought.

"We've just been discussing things about Dad," Yusei answered vaguely.

"Why would you talk to Jayla about your father?" Crow asked.

"Am I the only one who noticed their looks?" Leo burst out.

They looked at him before turning to the turn of them. The strikingly similar looks hit them hard. "Are you two twins or something?" Akiza asked.

"According to Jeb, my memory clips, and Yusei's dad," Jayla answered.

"How did you talk to Yusei's dad to know that?" Jack asked.

"When I was shot and knocked out, I saw a couple memories before finding myself in a near black space. Only one light could be seen. From that light came a man whose voice I recognized from my memories. It was Dr. Fudo and he told me about how I was his daughter and Yusei was my brother. I thought it was my imagination gone wild," Jayla explained.

"What made you believe it?" Luna asked.

"Something Yusei told me," she answered.

They looked at Yusei. "When I was in the Netherworld after defeating Roman, I saw my Dad. Though he was good at hiding it, he sounded a bit disappointed and like he was missing something. I've never been able to get the feeling like I was missing something too after that. When I met Jayla, I felt like the hole where I was missing something was beginning to fill and rebuild itself. I'm sure it was the same with Dad when he saw her. Plus it would also explain the protective feelings I've been having around Jayla," he explained.

"That does make since," Akiza said.

"How long have you two known about this?" Jack asked. He sounded a bit mad.

"About a week and a half," Jayla answered calmly.

"Did you tell Yusei to hide all this from us? You did, didn't you?" Jack asked angry.

"I told her to Jack. I wanted you to trust her before we broke the news. She agreed it was the best plan of action for the time," Yusei stepped in.

"Did Josh know about this?" Jack asked.

"Not immediately no. He found out on his own. We wanted to tell you all together," Jayla asked. She was calm and not letting Jack get to her.

Jack growled. "Unbelievable. We're your friends, Yusei. How can you know for sure that she's telling the truth? That she didn't put those feelings into you?"

"Because I've had those feelings even before I met Jayla," Yusei responded.

"Jack, calm down," Akiza said. "They aren't lying, I can tell."

"I admit, it's a bit weird to learn about this but hey, you're telling the truth. We can't say it's a lie when it's right in front of us," Crow said. Leo and Luna nodded in agreement.

"I'm going out. Clear my head," Jack said riding out on his duel runner.

Akiza shook his head. "Don't worry, Jayla. He'll get over it eventually and come to reality. I actually think it's pretty cool," Akiza said.

"Really?" Jayla asked shocked. She relaxed instantly when Akiza nodded. "That's good to know."

"This is awesome!" Leo exclaimed.

"Totally!" Luna agreed. Crow nodded with a grin.

Jayla gave a small smile with relief clear in her face.

The rest of the day was spent talking about random things. When it was time for the twins to head home, they wouldn't let Jayla stay at the garage. So she ended up going back to the Tops and their apartment.

When they arrived, they ate a small snack before Jayla put the twins to bed. She waited for them to fall asleep and then went to bed herself. But she couldn't help but feel a danger coming. A danger she didn't want to face.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 19

Jayla's POV

My eyes popped open and I scanned the dark room. The only light coming from the moon. _'I could've sworn I heard some shuffling,'_ I thought. I then noticed the cracked open door. _'Didn't I close that?'_

I silently got up from my bed and opened the door wider. I looked down both end of the hallways but saw nothing. I was going to push it off as nothing but then heard noises coming from the living room.

I crept down the hallway. When I found the living room, there was no one there. I decided to go check on the twins and make sure they were alright. But as soon as I turned, a black cloaked man appeared. His face hidden by a hood.

Before I could even flinch, the man gripped my neck and hung me in the air. I struggled and my voice was cut off. I couldn't yell, I couldn't scream, I couldn't muster a sound. He pressed a cloth to my face and everything went black.

Third Person POV

Yusei, Jack, and Crow were working on the engines and Josh was waiting for Jayla and the twins to walk through the door. It worried him that they hadn't shown up yet.

Suddenly Yusei's video com went off. Everyone gathered around it and noticed it was coming from Leo and Luna's place. Yusei answered and everyone was shocked to see Luna looking at them with worried eyes. Leo was running around the house looking everywhere he could.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Yusei asked.

"It's Jayla! She's gone!" Luna exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Jack asked.

"She means like disappeared," Leo chimed in.

"Did she go for a morning flight?" Josh asked.

"We thought of that but we went to check to security footage and found this," Luna stopped sending over a copy.

It had four different views. One from the bedroom hallway, one from the kitchen, one in the living room, and one showing the front door. The clock was set at one in the morning for every camera.

"What's happening at one o'clock?" Crow asked.

"Just watch!" Leo exclaimed.

They noticed how in the bedroom hallway, Jayla was looking around. "She obviously heard something but you're about to see what," Luna informed.

They passed by a few minutes noticing how she was carefully walking through the hallway. When she entered the empty living room, she turned around and then it happened. A guy in a cloak appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Jayla. He held a cloth to her face and she went limp. He shoved her in a bag and carried her out the door.

Everyone in both room were looking in horror. "Please don't tell me that was one of the School's Spy Grabbers," Josh muttered.

"What are 'Spy Grabbers'?" Crow asked.

"They are only used when an experiment stays in one place and is hard to catch. They are stealthier than any experiment and the School has full control over them. In other words, Jayla was just brought back to the School," Josh said.

"Again?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Can't they just leave her alone?" Crow asked.

"Obviously not. If they came to get her, they'll come to get Josh too," Yusei said.

"We have to save her again!" Leo exclaimed.

"But how, Leo?" Luna asked. "They'll be expecting us."

"Well, we have to try," Leo said.

They continued talking and Leo and Luna eventually decided to come over there. Akiza soon came over after hearing the news. Everyone hoping that Jayla was okay.

Jayla was lying on a metal table. "What're you doing now?" she asked.

"We are simply going to ensure you cannot escape again," Riley said. She looked at him fearfully as he pulled out a rod.

A gas masked was placed over her face and everything went black.

She slowly woke up back in a metal dog crate. She gritted her teeth and hot, burning pain erupted from her left forearm. She looked at her. Right next to where the blood veins were, was a barely seeable rod than gave a faint pulse. _'It has electricity in it,'_ she thought worried. A tear dripped down her face. _'I can never leave again.'_

"Oh, Subject 5903. I'm glad to see you're finally up. Have you noticed the rod?" the white coat, Vector, asked. She numbly nodded. "Good to know. And you should know that if you ever try to escape again, I have a remote control with a button that will unleash electricity sizzling through your body. So don't worry about that."

"Vector!" came another white coat voice.

"Yes, Riley?" said the white coat in front of Jayla.

"We have some… guests. I suggest we leave the subject and wait for her friends to find out what we did to it. It will feel the pain if it tries to escape," Riley suggested.

Vector nodded before turning to Jayla. "Looks like you don't have to do tests for now. Just remember the warning," he said before leaving with his horrible friend.

'_Are they… here? I have to try to contact Yusei or any of them. See if they're here,'_ Jayla thought. She started with Yusei, _"Yusei! Yusei are you at the School?"_

"_Jayla! Are you alright?"_ Yusei asked mentally.

"_Are you at the School?"_ she repeated.

"_Yeah. Running through the halls now,"_ Yusei said.

"_Turn back!"_ Jayla exclaimed.

"_No, we're saving you,"_ Yusei retorted.

"_I can't be saved! I can't escape! Get out while you still can!"_ she retorted.

"There she is," Josh whispered coming into view.

He picked the lock and yanked her out. Jayla tried to fight but he wouldn't let her. When they came to the door, she ripped her arm free.

"Jayla, come on! Don't you want to escape?" Josh asked.

"I do but…" she was cut off by Josh yanking her out.

As soon as she was out, she cried in pain and the rod electrocuted every bit of her body. The others could see the electricity pulsing through her. She fell to the ground. "Jayla!" Yusei exclaimed.

They noticed the electric rod pulsing underneath the skin in her forearm. "What the…?" Crow started.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

Jayla tried to stand back up but the item in her arm fired electricity back through her body making her collapse again.

Footsteps were heard in the background and the two white coats, one from before and one they hadn't seen yet came forth.

"It is very persistent with electrocution," the one from before said. "Wouldn't you agree, Vector?"

"Yes, Riley. Very persistent indeed. It may do better with the other experiments. Since it can no longer escape, the shock and drop tests shouldn't be a test for it. Now would it?" the other white coat, Vector, responded.

"I am very shocked at how well Subject 5903 did in the other tests. May a small dissection would be in order," Riley said.

"Of what would you propose?" Vector asked.

"Hmmm, maybe skin. Or even a section of its brain. I'm sure there are lots of possible uses that reside within the brain cells," Riley suggested.

Yusei tensed as well as the rest of the group hearing this. Riley turned to the group. "Now, we'll be taking the subject back to its cage. It needs to heal a bit before we can perform some more tests," he said.

"You're not taking her for your cruel tests," Yusei said.

"We know your familial bond to the subject, Yusei Fudo. But you should also know that you are no the rightful guardian," Vector said. "Therefor have no right to say so."

"You're not her rightful guardian either," Jack said.

"Yeah, plus don't you know how wrong it is to do this on people? How would you feel if somebody did this stuff to you?" Crow asked.

"But they didn't. And we're only doing it for a matter of science. You should know all about that, Yusei," Riley said. "After all, your father was a scientist."

"Yeah, but his work didn't involve purposely hurting people," Yusei retorted.

"Even if you were able to take Subject 5903 back, that rod in her arm has been placed in an area where her nerves surround it. If you try to remove it and it isn't properly done, she could lose the use of her hand or worse," Vector informed.

Jack and Crow growled. "Why would anyone hurt people and not be bothered by it? Do you feel any sadness for hurting children who didn't want this in the first place?" Crow asked.

"They were made to face the tests we give them. They were made to give us data and nothing more. We made them who they are. They should be grateful that we made them special," Riley said with a grin.

"But you give them so much pain and misery. Being special is something small that doesn't matter to them in a world you give them. Why can't you just allow them the freedom every person is meant to have. They are people," Yusei returned.

"We have spent too much time talking with these people. It is time we take it to its cage," Vector whispered.

Riley nodded. "We must take it back where it belongs," he said to the group.

Josh looked over and noticed the remote control in Riley's pocket. Before anyone knew what he was doing he swiped the remote control out of the pocket.

"He took the remote!" Riley exclaimed.

"Yep and the remote will now be destroyed," Josh said breaking it in half and crushing the two halves in his hand.

Vector growled. "The rod's useless! How could you let him get it?" he asked his fellow white coat.

"It is not over yet," Riley said and pressed a com button at his ear. "Send in the psychic and make sure he brings his deck."

"The what?" Jack asked.

"Did he say 'psychic'?" Crow asked.

"We need to get out of here," Akiza said.

Yusei picked up Jayla while the entire group summoned their dragons. They boarded the dragons and took off. That's when fireballs flew passed the group. "He's got the Hinotama card!" Akiza exclaimed.

"Yeah which means we gotta get out of range fast," Jack said.

Their dragons heard this and felt Jayla's DNA. They hadn't noticed it before. So they had a conversation of their own while they flew faster. The girl had to be protected.

"_Do you feel her power?"_ Red Dragon Archfiend asked his fellow dragons.

"_Yes. She has the original Signer Dragon's power,"_ Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"_From what I've heard her tell my master Yusei, her DNA was spliced at that place. She originally thought it was avian DNA from the looks but the Crimson Dragon told her it was of the Signer Dragon's DNA,"_ Stardust informed.

"_Interesting. She has the fiery spirit we all remember from our friend before he was sent off. If I remember correctly, he ended up with the Roman guy before he turned into a Dark Signer. Is there a possibility he gave the DNA to that place?"_ Black Rose Dragon asked.

"_It is possible. But why would he do such a thing?"_ Blackwing Dragon asked the group.

"_There is no way of knowing. But if she does have the DNA within her, she also is very powerful for a human. She could save the other experiments from that place if she can find and control her powers and should there be an opportunity,"_ Stardust Dragon said.

"_Indeed. We must protect her as our masters will protect her,"_ Red Dragon Archfiend agreed.

"_She will soon find the ability to be like my master Luna. She will find a connection to the Spirit World. I can sense her ability is already growing in her mind and spirit,"_ Ancient Fairy Dragon informed.

"_So then she will be able to see and speak to us. That is good. We can warn her if any danger is near before it arrives,"_ Black Rose Dragon responded.

"_Agreed. But we must be careful when speaking to her for the first time. She may be frightened,"_ Stardust Dragon said.

"_Yes, that is true. When her mind and spirit is fully connected to the Spirit World, I will bring her temporarily to the world. Explain it to her without the others knowing,"_ Ancient Fairy Dragon purposed.

"_Yes, agreed,"_ Stardust Dragon said and the others followed.

"_Luna may not hear us now but we should try to be as subtle as possible until we can inform Jayla of her ability,"_ Ancient Fairy Dragon said. _"She may be listening to us soon."_

The dragons gave a barely noticeable nod to each other before returning back to reaching home.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 20

Third Person POV

The entire ride everyone looked at Jayla worried. Thankfully, Josh destroyed the remote to her rod but she really seemed to take a beating from the rod itself. Yusei was extremely worried. Even when they arrived back she wouldn't wake up. It was like her mind was in a totally different universe.

"I can't believe all that stuff they said," Crow said to break the uneasy silence.

"I know. Every experiment in the cages that saw us looked confused and slightly scared. Like they thought we would hurt them," Akiza said.

"Yeah," Luna agreed. "I wish there was some way to save them. But we're having trouble alone just keeping Jayla out of harm's way. How could we do that with all the other experiments?"

"Don't know, Luna," Josh said.

Jayla's POV

_My eyes flickered open. I felt soft grass underneath my fingers and heard the rustling of tree branches swaying in the wind._

_I sat up and looked around. I was in a forest with light filtering in through the tree canopy. "Where… Where am I?" I asked. I didn't think anyone would hear me in such an empty place._

"_Jayla, you have finally connected," came a voice. It was calm and soothing._

"_Who are you?" I asked standing up._

_I heard the beating of wings and looked up. A blue serpent like dragon with long arms and hands landed in front of me. It had gold, armor like plated on its chest, shoulders, and forehead. Coming out from underneath the head plating was long teal hair. It had large, luminescent wings that webbed in between the bone._

"_I am Ancient Fairy Dragon. The guardian of this place," she answered._

"_Where am I?" I asked._

"_Your spirit has traveled to the Spirit World. A place where duel monster spirits live in peace and harmony," Ancient Fairy Dragon explained._

"_Am I stuck here?" I asked._

"_You can go back at any time but we need to talk first," she said._

"_About what?" I was getting more questions than answers at this point._

"_You have gained a new ability from the power of the DNA within you," Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "You are now connected to the Spirit World and can talk to spirits here and in the human world."_

"_So I could talk to say Yusei's dragon card?" I asked._

"_Yes. The duel monsters cards house the duel monster spirit within them. Yusei's Stardust Dragon is contained within that card. I am contained within Luna's card. All duel monsters within a deck are connected to their card and here. You can talk to them at any time," Ancient Fairy Dragon informed me._

"_So, I can talk to spirits now?" I asked. "Wow, talk about an ability."_

"_Luna has the same ability," the dragon informed._

"_She does?" I asked. The dragon nodded. "Wow, that's interesting to know."_

"_When you return, you must be careful. Do not tell the others of this ability right away. They may not understand how you received it right away," she informed. "But you will eventually be able to tell them. Start with Luna. She will understand more."_

_I nodded. "Thank you for talking to me, Ancient Fairy Dragon," I said._

"_You're welcome, Jayla. Goodbye for now," she responded before a blinding light filled my vision._

Third Person POV

Everyone was worried. She hadn't woken up and it had been two days. _What happened to her?_ Akiza thought. _If she doesn't wake up soon, I don't know what we'll do._

Luna turned around to check on Jayla. _I feel something. Like when I returned from the Spirit World. This is so weird,_ she thought. Soon after Jayla's eyes started to flutter open. "Jayla!" she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her. "Thank god!" Akiza said relieved.

"What happened?" Crow asked.

"What happened is right," Jack said.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked. Josh asked the same question at the same time.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"That's good to here," Josh said.

"How long was I out?" Jayla asked.

"Two days," Akiza answered.

"Seems less than that. You sure?" she responded.

"You were out that long. Any reason why?" Leo asked.

"Not right now," Jayla answered.

They looked at her confused and worried. _'Does she not remember or does she not want to talk about it?'_ Yusei thought worried about it.

"What happened with the rod?" she asked.

"Josh grabbed the remote and smashed it to pieces. That thing won't be working for a while," Jack explained. Jayla nodded and looked at the window. The sun was making its descent.

"I should take Leo and Luna home," Akiza said. "It's getting late."

Yusei nodded and they left. A few hours passed and Crow, Yusei, and Jack went to bed. Josh and Jayla sat on the bed and soon lied down themselves. Josh fell asleep easily but Jayla couldn't sleep to save her life.

She looked at the rod. That when she noticed it. A blinking light and she knew what it was. A tracker. _'They'll know where I am at all times. I should've thought of the possibility sooner. I have to leave,'_ she thought.

She got up without waking Josh up. She grabbed a small backpack that was off to the side. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a few cans of food. She wrote a note for her friends before she left the garage with silent footsteps.

'_Thank you all for your help and kindness. I'll never forget you. Goodbye,'_ Jayla thought before taking off.

**Sorry this is short. Trying to make them longer. **

**-bricann**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 21

Yusei's POV

I woke up at my usual early time of seven o'clock. I exited the room after putting on my jacket and shoes. I looked at the room in front of me. I saw Josh sleeping on the couch but Jayla was nowhere in sight.

'_Where is she?'_ I thought.

I went up to Josh and nudged him up. He woke up with a fright. "Easy, Josh, it's just me," I said calmly.

"Hey, Yusei. What's up?" he asked.

"Have you seen Jayla?" I asked.

He looked around. "The last I saw her was last night when we went to sleep. I didn't realize she left," Josh answered. "She might've gone for a morning flight."

"Let's go look for her," I said.

He nodded and got up. I got on my duel runner and he took to the skies. We search around town to find no sign of her. My eyes widened. _'She didn't, did she?'_ I thought concerned.

When we couldn't find her, we went back to the house. Crow was up looking for something. "Yusei, what happened to my black backpack?" Crow asked.

"Not sure," I answered. But that only added to my worrying suspicion.

I walked around the house looking for anything that could tell me where she went. I found it. There was a folded piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

I opened it. It read: "**Josh, Yusei, everyone… The rod didn't just have electricity in it. It had a tracker. No matter where I go or where I am, they'll know exactly where I am. I have to keep you safe. I'll never be able to replace you and everything you've ever done for me. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt again. So I'm leaving. I'm sorry you have to find out this way but this is goodbye. Josh, if you're reading this, I need you to stay with them. Protect them if they need it. Don't come after me. I'll never forget any of you. You'll always be in my heart. Goodbye, Jayla**".

I wasn't sure to be sad or angry. They pushed her so far and now she was gone. I felt my heart clench and my eyes burned with hot tears that wanted to spill over.

"Yusei, you find something?" Josh called coming over. I silently handed him a note. "I can't believe it. Why, Jayla? Why?" He crushed the note in his hand.

"Is there something wrong over there?" we heard Jack asked.

"Jayla's gone," Josh said not turning to him.

"Did the School get her again? Or did she take a morning flight?" Crow asked.

I shook my head. Josh unraveled the paper and handed it to Jack. "I can't believe this. She sacrificed her life to protect us. Again! That place just keeps pushing her. Why can't they just leave her?" Crow said.

"What's going on?" Akiza asked.

"What're are you talking about?" Luna asked worried.

"Jayla left," Jack informed.

"What do you mean by 'left'?" Akiza asked.

"She…" Josh couldn't finish. So Jack handed the note to Akiza.

As soon as she finished, she felt her heart clenched in sadness. "Jayla…" she muttered.

"What does it say?" Leo asked.

She shakily read it over again. Leo and Luna struggled with their tears. "Jayla…" Luna muttered.

Jayla's POV

I sat on a tree branch high up. My flight endurance shocked me this time as I had made it from New Domino City to America in one trip. I currently was in California moving more inland. All the while, I couldn't stop thinking of my friends. I missed them but it was the best thing I could do to protect them.

I tear slipped down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away._ "There are signs stating it is illegal to climb trees in the park. Please get down immediately!"_ yelled a cop on a megaphone.

I tucked in my wings tight and put my jacket over them. I climbed down. "Sorry officers. Just came here and I'm not really used to the no climbing trees yet. I tend to be able to climb them anytime I wanted back where I came from," I apologized. I was somehow able to speak English even when I was born in Japan and learn Japanese.

The officer nodded. "Just keep that in mind. Where do you come from anyway?" he asked.

"Japan. Yeah, we can climb trees anytime depending on where you are from in the country," I lied.

"Okay. Just don't climb anymore he said before leaving," he ordered.

"I won't. Sorry again officer," I responded.

He nodded and left. I felt suspicious about him but left the park and into a nearby alleyway. I took off and left the state.

I was in Utah by the end of the day. _'I really have some endurance,'_ I thought. I heard my stomach growl. _'I need some food. Time to dumpster dive.'_

I flew around looking for a fast food place and found a _McDonald's_. I walked to the back and to the dumpsters.

"Score! Salad and burger! How is it people buy it and then don't eat it?" I asked myself.

I grabbed them and flew to the flat roof. I sighed as I began to eat. Being on the run was my life. I could never _not_ be on the run. It was always going to be my life. No matter if I stayed with my brother and friends or not.

Once I was done, I found a forest that wasn't really anywhere near a city. Meaning it didn't have any city rules. I landed on a branch and relaxed. _'Goodbye,'_ I thought again before falling asleep.

**Sorry this was so short again. I'm trying to get them longer.**

**-bricann**


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 22

Third Person POV

She had be gone for a week now. Everyone had been worried and it was hard to talk to anyone. Crow and Yusei kept themselves busy with their jobs but they always had Jayla's wellbeing in the back of their mind.

Akiza had been keeping herself busy by watching Leo and Luna and working as an apprentice with a counselor. She was learning to become one so she could help psychics with their experiences. Her teacher admired her goal and agreed with ease.

Luna had been sent to the Spirit World by Ancient Fairy Dragon and had been informed of Jayla's new ability and told of her whereabouts. Ancient Fairy Dragon assured her she would keep Luna in on Jayla's position and wellbeing.

Leo was always there comforting his sister. He was getting help from Sly of all people. No one understood why because he was somewhat of a loner.

Jack spent his time at the café and riding around on his duel runner. Sometimes battling a duelist here and there.

Josh just flew around hoping he would see Jayla flying back. He loved her and he didn't want to lose her. But he didn't want to her to worry about her friends so he did as she wanted and stayed to keep their friends and Jayla's brother safe.

No one could believe what she did. It hurt them what she did but they knew she wanted what she felt was best. If she did have a tracker, then they wouldn't be entirely in danger. But Yusei wished he had his new found sister back. He somewhat respected her decision but that didn't lessen the pain.

Jayla's POV

At this point I was in Iowa. I sat inside a deserted cave next to a hidden river. A couple days ago, I had been in a cave on a cliff next to some raptors. I learned to fly better from them and they had grown to like me. I was able to talk to them through mental connection. But when I left they understood and told me to visit when I could.

Now I sat next to the river. It was beautiful there but every bird, or dragon, needs to move on. I stood up to move when I heard a branch snap from across the river. I looked and saw a mother bear and two cubs walking to the river.

As the cubs drank the mother watched. Without moving too much, I allowed her to catch my sent by opening my right wing as I did with the hawks.

I calmly said, "I can hear any of your thoughts mentally. I can talk to you."

She gave a confused look but tried saying, _"What are you?"_

"_I am a mutated human. When I was a baby, some human scientists took me away to a prison like science lab. Where they did cruel experiments to me and put another creatures DNA in me. Fusing it with mine. I have these wings now and have gained unusual abilities,"_ I answered mentally.

"_I would have never thought humans would've done that to their own kind,"_ the mother responded.

"_I wasn't the only one. There were thousands like me. But they didn't all have wings. Some had bear, panther, dolphin, fish DNA, whatever you could think of. I was unique. They put dragon DNA in me,"_ I explained.

"_I can sense unusual power from you. I can tell you are not lying. Come here, I will not harm you," _she said.

I nodded and carefully walked over. The cubs looked at me curious. _"Your cubs are adorable,"_ I complimented.

"_Thank you. They can be very troublesome though,"_ the mother said with a small laugh. _"My name is Ila. These are Kylie and Nova."_

"_It's nice to meet you. I've Jayla,"_ I introduced.

She turned her head. _"I sense something. They are unusual like you but different. Not as powerful,"_ she informed.

I heard the branches rustle in a tree across the river. _"In that tree,"_ I said. _"I saw something. I'll see if I can draw them out. I'll help you protect the cubs if it's bad."_

"_Very well, thank you and be careful,"_ she said.

I got up into the air and went over to the tree. "Come out!" I ordered.

"Who are you?" came a female voice.

"Who are you?" I retorted. "Show yourself!"

Six kids dropped to the ground. I flew over to the bears and turned to Ila. _"Ila, take your cubs and hide. I'll call you when I decide if it's safe or not."_

"_Okay. Be careful,"_ she agreed and ushered her cubs to come with her.

The six kids all had wings. One that obviously was the leader had brown hair with blonde streaks. The one next to her was a boy with black hair and black clothes. Next to him was another boy with strawberry blonde hair and fogged eyes that told me he was blind. There were three younger kids though. One was darker skinned with black hair and a streak. Next to them was a boy and a girl that looked like they were related. One looked about eight or nine with blonde hair. The girl had blonde hair.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"You tell us first," the leader ordered.

"You first. Don't trust until confirmation," I responded.

"Huh, you seem a lot smarter than us," the blind guy said. "I'm Iggy."

"I'm Gazzy and this is my sister Angel. We're the only blood relatives here," the younger boy introduced.

"Nice to meet you. What about you two?" I said. _'Angel?'_ I thought thinking of the telepathic girl I had heard about.

"I'm Nudge," the dark girl introduced. "You're wings are cool. What type of bird is it? I wonder if I will ever see wings like that again? Why do they have white and red? Can I…"

"I'm Max," the leader introduced cutting Nudge off. Much to my relief.

"I'm Fang," the dark haired boy said. _'Fang?'_ I repeated mentally.

"Now who are you?" Max asked. "And why is it you act older?"

"I'm Jayla. I act old because I am probably older than you. Seventeen years I was in the School in Japan," I responded.

"You're seventeen?" Angel asked.

"Yep," I responded.

"And you haven't gotten and expiration date?" Max asked.

"I did. But the white coats deemed me too valuable to let me die by it so they removed it," I answered.

"What makes you so valuable?" Fang asked. "You're just an avian-human hybrid right?"

I shook my head. They gave a confused look. "I may have wings but let's just say Japan has some interesting people that can make cards come to life," I half explained.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

"They used a dragon card, made a holographic display of it, used a psychic person to make it real, took its DNA and fused it with mine. I'm two percent dragon," I explained. "Now they can't get the dragon they needed again so I can't be expired so easily."

"Really?" Gazzy asked shocked.

I nodded. "No reason to lie to another experiment on the run," I responded.

"If you're from Japan, how'd you get here?" Max asked.

"Flew," I answered bluntly. I then remembered the bears. I turned to their direction. _"Ila, it's okay. They aren't bad,"_ I called.

They bears came out and the cubs ran up to me. _"Thank you for protecting us!" _Kylie thanked.

"_Yeah, we totally owe you!"_ Nova agreed.

I laughed and looked at them. _"You don't owe me anything,"_ I responded. _"I'm happy to help anyone."_

"_Come back over here, kids. Give Jayla a little space,"_ Ila said with a laugh.

"_Okay, Mom!" _Kylie agreed and her and her brother ran over.

"How long have you been with them?" Max asked.

"Not long. I met them a few minutes before I found you," I answered.

"Then how is it you seem to talk to them?" Angel asked confused.

"Telepathy," I answered bluntly. "Bears aren't what people think of them. They just are protecting themselves. You just have to show them you can trust them."

"Wait, telepathy?" Max asked.

"Yep," I responded.

"How? Angel is the only who can use telepathy," Max asked.

"Nope. Kind of found the ability after I got shot in the wing," I answered.

"I want proof," Max demanded.

I rolled my eyes. _"You know Max. I can't really blame you. The School really does the can't believe something right away," _I sent. She stepped back in shock. I linked my minds with everyone. _"I can also connect with multiple minds at once."_

"Did everyone hear that?" Nudge asked.

"How can you connect with so many minds?" Angel asked. "I can only connect with one at a time."

I shrugged. "Just can. I can also show people my memories, fly at two hundred miles per hour, and go to the Spirit World," I added.

"Spirit World?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah. My mind and spirit are connected to the duel monsters Spirit World. I can visit there when I want though when I do my body might disappear or I could seem like I'm in a coma for a good deal of time," I explained.

"Now, I've heard everything," Max said.

"I wish I could show it to you but I can't exactly take you with me. You have to be connected," I said. I sighed. "I have to get going. Gotta keep moving to keep them off my tail."

"Why don't you come with us?" Max asked.

I shook my head and showed them my arm. "They put an electrical rod in my arm to keep me in the School. When the remote was destroyed, I found that the rod also had a tracker in it. If I come with you, I'll only get you caught," I explained.

"Can't you get the rod out?" Fang asked.

"No. It's surrounded by my nerves. Taken out wrong, I could lose the use of my arm or worse," I explained. "I have to go." I turned to the bears. _"I think you heard me, right Ila?"_ I asked.

"_Yes. I understand. You are smart to not try and put them in danger. Goodbye my friend. Visit anytime,"_ she answered.

"_Goodbye, Ila,"_ I said and left without another word.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 23

Third Person POV

It was so hard for everyone. It was now two weeks. Not a word. But Luna explained that she's been having help from animals and had met a few more runaway mutants though Jayla took the right path and stayed separate from them.

"I wish we could see her again," Leo muttered.

"All of us do Leo," Luna said.

"And who knows. Maybe one day she'll come back and say hi," Akiza tried to comfort.

"I guess but why can't that happen now?" Leo said.

"I wish it was now too. But…" she was cut off by a beeping on Leo and Luna's video call. She, Leo, and Luna walked over. It was Crow.

"Crow, what's going on?" Luna asked.

"Get over here right away!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" Akiza asked alarmed by his urgent voice.

"It's Yusei. We can't get him to wake up!" Crow exclaimed.

"What?" Leo asked shocked.

"We'll explain everything once you get here. Just hurry!" Crow said before hanging up.

"Come on, guys," Akiza said.

Akiza went to the car she used instead of the duel runner when she needed to take Leo and Luna somewhere with her. And they drove.

"Akiza, what do you think is wrong with Yusei?" Luna asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. I don't like it though," she replied.

They hurried through the streets but were careful to not get in trouble with authorities. What could've happened to Yusei?

As they reached the garage, they hurried through the door. Yusei was lying on the couch with Jack and Crow looking worried.

"Crow what happened?" Luna asked concerned.

"We don't know. We were working on the engine together when he suddenly collapsed. No matter what we did, he wouldn't wake up. We've tried everything that could be done without hurting him," Crow explained.

They all looked at him. _'Is he in a coma? Like what happened when Sayer originally died? I couldn't wake up from the emotional trauma. Did the same thing happen to Yusei with his sister?'_ Akiza thought.

Jayla's POV

I was asleep in a cave on a high cliff. My mind focused on contacting Yusei mentally.

"_Yusei," I called._

_A field formed in the once empty space. I called a few more times before I felt a new presence coming. I looked in front of me. Yusei's form was fading into existence. He looked around. But his eyes landed on me._

"_Jayla!" he exclaimed._

"_Yusei," I responded._

"_What happened to you? Why did you leave?" he asked._

"_I had to protect you. I have a tracker in my arm and since they know where I am, they'll follow me and leave you alone. I'm not going to be there and risk them harming you. I told you, if I have to think twice on leaving, I'll leave. No warning," I explained. "It was a hard decision. But it was the right way to keep you safe."_

"_But Jayla, we're all suffering now. Even though the School doesn't have us, we're all suffering from unyielding concern and fear. Come back, please," he begged._

"_I can't, Yusei," I responded. "I'm not putting you in danger anymore."_

"_Jayla…" Yusei said tears forming. "Can you at least tell me where you are?"_

"_I'm in America. That's all your getting," I answered._

"_Jayla please come back. We need you here," Yusei returned. "I need you."_

"_Yusei…" I stopped. "I…"_

"_Please, Jayla," he begged._

_I shook my head to clear any thoughts masking my reasoning. "I wish I could. But I'm doing this to protect you," I responded. I turned my head to hide my tears._

"_Jayla, remember what Dad said?" he asked. I looked at him. "He said we need to work together. Which means we need to be together. Be brother and sister."_

"_But Yusei…" I tried but he cut me off. "Jayla, just come back. We need each other. Our friends need you and you need us too."_

"_Yusei, I want to come back. But I can't put you in danger. How many times do I have to say that?!" I exclaimed._

"_As many times as you want. But it won't matter. Crow and I are trying to keep busy but its barely happening. Jack just rides, duels, and goes to the café. Akiza takes care of Leo and Luna and is an apprentice to be a counselor for other psychics. Luna's been getting information on your wellbeing from Ancient Fairy Dragon but none of us have ever been able to get rid of the pain you gave us when you left. Josh just flies around hoping he'll see you again," Yusei informed. I felt guilty. I caused all that pain. "Just come back. Make everyone happy again."_

"_I… I can't…" I said struggling to hold back guilty sobs._

"_Why?" Yusei asked. "Why can't you come back? We can all work together to keep each other safe from harm."_

"_I don't know. I just feel like I'm needed here," I said. My eyes widened as something clicked in my mind. What I needed to stop. "The by-half plan," I muttered._

"_Jayla, what's the by-half plan?" Yusei asked._

"_Something I have to stop," I said._

"_What is it? We can help," Yusei said._

"_Yusei, if I don't stop it everyone will die. Including you," I said._

"_What's this plan that will kill everyone?" Yusei asked. "We can stop it together."_

"_The by-half plan is the plan the School made. If you are declared as unusable, they'll send something out. I don't know what. It'll kill every being thought as on the planet. The mutants that they haven't killed already will live. Yusei, I…" I explained._

"_Jayla, come back. We can work together to stop this. Please Jayla," Yusei said._

"_Yusei…" she stopped. A tear slipped down her face. "I…"_

"_We can find a way to stop it. But we all need to be together," Yusei said cutting me off again._

"_But…" I stopped and turned my head so my bang hid my eyes._

"_Jayla, let us help you," he said._

"_I… can't put you in danger," I retorted._

"_Jayla, you can't face them alone. If you're alone, you will be less likely to stop them. Which means it will be more likely for the world to end and all of us will die. Please," he begged and his reasoning made horrible sense._

"_I- I'll think about it. Goodbye, Yusei," I said before I release the mental connection. The last thing I heard was Yusei yelling my name._

I woke up with tears slipping down my face. I felt guilty and sad. I made them feel awful and sad. They were suffering. _'Am I really protecting them?'_ I thought.

"_You were asleep a long time you know,"_ came a deep, male voice.

"Who's there?" I asked. I knew it was an animal.

"_Why I'll be dead meat. You can actually hear me,"_ said the creature coming out. It was a black wolf. It was big. _"I would've killed you for food but I knew better. You aren't human to the full extent and I could tell you meant to harm. You are very powerful."_

"_How long was I out?"_ I asked.

"_A good day and a half. I made sure nothing came to hurt ya. You're needed in this world. I could feel it,"_ he said.

"_Daddy!"_ came a younger, girl voice. The male laughed as a black pup ran up to him and then came over and sniffed me. _"You're awake. Are you really a mutant of some sort like Dad thinks you are?"_

"_Yes," _I answered.

"_That's interesting that humans would do that to other humans,"_ the young pup said.

"_Well, not all humans are nice. But there are some who are. Depends on the human,"_ I explained._ "What's your name? I'm Jayla by the way."_

"_I'm Dakota,"_ she said.

"_I'm Lance,"_ the father wolf introduced.

"_Nice to meet you. I've met other animals. Bears and a few raptor birds,"_ I said. _"All of them are nice like you."_

"_Well, animals just defend ourselves. As I'm sure you know,"_ Lance said. I nodded and stood up.

I flexed my wings a bit. _"Awesome wings!"_ Dakota complimented.

"_Thanks. By the way, this cave is pretty high up. If you don't mind my asking, how'd you get up here?"_ I asked.

"_There are multiple tunnels running down to exit the cliff side and reach the bottom,"_ Lance informed.

"_That's actually really cool,"_ I said.

"_Come with us. You must be hungry. We have some food you can eat,"_ the father said.

"_Okay, thanks,"_ I said followed the older wolf further into the cave.

"_Yay! She can eat with us!"_ Dakota exclaimed. I couldn't hold back a small laugh.

'_She kind of reminds me of…'_ I stopped. _'No. I shouldn't think of them.'_

We arrived at a cave with a tall ceiling. Inside was a dead deer carcass. He tore a piece of meat and threw it over. I grabbed it and began to it. Disgusting I know. But I got used to it and in all honesty it wasn't that bad.

But don't try it yourselves. I'm immune to the possible parasites that reside in raw meat thanks to my dragon side. I doubt any of you are.

I ate another piece and soon ate my fill. _"Thank you for your kindness and hospitality,"_ I said.

"_It is not a problem. I can see your kind heart. I know you have a destiny you need to fulfill. I can tell you, you will be missed when you have to leave. So visit anytime,"_ Lance said.

"_Please stay a bit longer!"_ Dakota begged.

"_I can stay for a few more minutes, but then I have to get going. The place that gave me wings wants me back and if I stay somewhere too long, I could get you guys hurt. It may be a while before I can visit again, but I'll be sure to say hi,"_ I said.

She dropped her head. _"Okay,"_ she sounded sad.

"_Don't worry. I'll see you again one day,"_ I comforted.

"_Okay, I get it. I'll really miss you,"_ Dakota said. She ran over and rubbed her head against me.

I scratched it and rubbed her head. _"I better get going. But I'll see you again. It could be a while but I'll see you again,"_ I said.

"_Bye. And so you know,"_ she said and I turned to her. _"You remind me of my Mom."_

"_And you remind me of a couple kids I used to watch and cared for. I left so I could protect them. Just as I'm doing for you," _I said. _"I'll see you again one day."_

_"Before you leave take a couple slices for the road. You could use some,"_ Lance said tearing a about a dozen pieces of meat as threw it over to me. I took my backpack and grabbed some cloth from inside it. I wrapped the meat in it. Little bit of blood seeping through. I placed it back in the backpack._ "Thank you," _she said. Dakota nodded and ran over to her father. _"Goodbye, my friend. If you ever see your friends again, tell them that all of us animals really love you. And tell them we are happy they have such a good friend,"_ Lance said.

_"I will. Thank you again for everything. Goodbye,"_ I responded before walking out.

I turn them with a sad, goodbye smile and took off.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 24

Third Person POV

When Yusei woke up, it was an understatement to say everyone was relieved. He explained everything and what Jayla had said. Everyone was shocked to hear where she was and how powerful her telepathy had gotten.

"Does Jayla really think she can take on the School by herself?" Crow asked.

"Not sure. She said she'll think about coming back before leaving. I'm not sure if I should get hopeful over that or not," Yusei answered.

"I guess we can get hopeful. I wonder how she's been. But what else did she say about the by-half plan?" Akiza asked.

"One thing that really worries me," Yusei said.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"She said that all the mutants that haven't been killed will live. Does that mean that all the mutants in the Schools have been killed off?" Yusei asked himself.

"I hope not. That would just be beyond cruel," Crow said.

Luna heard her name be called by a familiar voice. She turned to see her friend and dragon. "What is it, Ancient Fairy Dragon?" she asked.

"_We sense a disturbance in the path of life. Humans across the globe are being killed at rapid speeds. It is the mutant children,"_ she answered.

"Is Jayla one of them?" Luna asked grabbing everyone's attention.

"_No. But she is coming to a crossroads. She is trying to decide whether to return or not,"_ Ancient Fairy Dragon said. _"She is struggling to decide."_

"You have to get her to come back. Please," Luna begged.

"_I'm sorry, Luna. But this is a path she must decide on her own. Depending on her decision will set up a path she must follow. She will not be able to turn back,"_ the serpent dragon informed.

Luna looked down. They looked back up. "There has to be something you can do," Luna said.

"_Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do. She has made friends. Some she may want to see again. But she also wants to see you again. Yet she wants to keep you safe. This is causing an inner battle. A battle that will put her mind and soul to the test,"_ Ancient Fairy Dragon said. _"I will see you again."_

"Ancient Fairy Dragon wait," Luna called. But it was too late; her dragon friend had gone back to the Spirit World.

"Luna, what did she say?" Akiza asked.

"The experiments that are in the Schools are being killed. She said she could feel a disturbance in some path of life. Saying that humans across the globe were being killed at rapid speeds. The mutated children. Jayla's not one of them. But she said she was coming to a crossroads," Luna stopped.

"What does she mean by crossroads?" Crow asked.

"She is trying to decide whether or not to return," Luna said. "When I begged her to get Jayla to come back, she said that this was a path Jayla had to decide alone. Depending on the decision, she will set up a path she must follow and she won't be able to turn back."

"And she can do nothing because…" Leo chimed in.

"She said that she has made friend. Some she'll want to see again. But she also wants to see us again. But she wants to keep us safe. This is causing a battle inside her. A battle that will put her mind and soul to the test," Luna said using her friend's words.

"So, we have to wait for her to decide," Jack said shocked. Luna nodded sadly. He gave a small growl.

"What do we do then?" Leo asked.

"Well, for starters, I would like to save as many of those poor experiments as possible," Akiza said.

"Then let's go. They could be killed right now!" Crow declared.

"But how will we get them all back here?" Josh asked. Crow went silent. Unsure of how to respond. "Listen, we can save as many as possible but we can only save so many," Josh said. "At least we can set the others free."

Jack nodded. "That's the best we'll be able to do," he said.

"Then let's go," Josh said.

They all hurried to save the poor kids.

Jayla's POV

I had turned around taking the same path back. _'Do I really want to see my friends again? When it could end up hurting them?'_ I thought.

I found a library and went used one of their computers to check for any news of my friends. The first article was about normal kids around the globe protesting and moving against Itex headquarters. But the next news article title took a bit of my interest: _Group of Kids Find Building Full of Mutated and Harmed Children_.

'_It couldn't be, could it?'_ I thought.

I opened it. Its picture showed the School building the Dark Woods. Police cars seemingly just arriving looking at the scene. Luna was in the picture taking to one officer with her brother. The group of kids, or I knew as my friends, were helping other experiments out. I turned to a video of it and it showed a recording of the building. _"'This place was like an Asylum but worse,' said one experiment. He had bird DNA mixed with him. He described how any attempt to escape was met with cruel retribution. But this place and its tests makes all experiments wish they were dead. He had a friend who escaped but he hadn't seen since. She suffered the pain after she was caught the first time around. No experiments knew their true identity so if the experiment could, they would name themselves. He explained how he named himself Josh Soarin and his friend named herself, Jayla Sito. 'When she was captured the second time, they put a remote controlled, electric rod in her arm. If she ever tried to escape she would be shocked and electrocuted. There was no way to take it out as it was surrounded by vital nerves to work her hand. He broke the remote control and destroyed it.' He showed the leftover remains of the remote he held. 'When we got to safety, she found it had a tracer in it. So she left to keep me and the rest of us, her friends, safe. Now they were killing every child mutant they could. We were able to save these guys before the Erasers, bloodthirsty wolf-human hybrid mutants, could kill them.' I haven't heard one from her since. All of us are pretty worried,"_ explained the reporter. _"He wouldn't say much else after that."_

'_Why wouldn't he warn the people of the by-half plan? Surely, Yusei told them about it,'_ I thought.

The video stopped signaling it was the end of the broadcast. I looked to the side hearing a familiar voice. "Max, did you get anything about the School?" said Nudge.

"Actually, I found this interesting news from Japan," Max responded.

Her little group gathered around. "Well, Josh really put it out there. I guess they worked together to save those kids," Fang said.

"They did a better job than we did," Max said. "Does that one guy in the background look familiar to you?" I gave a quiet, nervous laugh.

"You mean the guy with yellow streaks? Yeah, he looks like that one girl we met," Angel said.

"Her name was Jayla right?" Nudge thought.

I quickly got off and walked away. But not before I heard someone following. As I was about to exit, a strong hand gripped my wrist. I didn't look at them.

"Hey, you're that Jayla girl, right?" asked Fang.

I didn't look and stayed silent. "Fang, who's that?" Max asked yet to see me.

"I think we found that one girl," he responded not taking his eyes off me.

Without any problem, I yanked hard and pulled my hand away. I began to walk again. "It's you, isn't it?" Max asked.

"What's me?" I asked barely turning my head. Just enough so I could see them through the corner of my eye.

"The girl that Josh Soarin was talking about. Jayla Sito is your full name, isn't it?" Iggy asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Why do you look like that one guy? Are you friends with those other kids?" Gazzy asked.

"I was friends with them. I had to leave to protect them. I learned while I was with them that the boy, Yusei, was my twin brother. He just wasn't taken to the School like I was," I explained.

"Why not? How did the School get you?" Max asked.

"When I was a baby, me and Yusei were sent away by my father so we could survive the explosion of Zero Reverse. He and my mother died in that explosion. We ended up on a beach and three scientists came to decide whether they would take me or my brother. Thinking Yusei had a different destiny and knowing I would be more resilient, they took me instead and left Yusei to grow up in Satellite. I only met him once before I was able to escape for seventeen years. I escaped for a day and had made it to meet my brother. But I didn't know it then. I was five and they erased the memory of that day for years until I remembered one day," I explained. "Now I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Nudge asked.

"Not sure," I responded.

"Can we come with you?" Angel asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea with the tracker in my arm," I answered.

"Please," she begged as I looked at her. I felt her trying to invade my mind and influence me. My natural mental barriers protecting me from giving in.

"That little trick you have is very useful. Unfortunately, it doesn't work on me," I said.

"How can you resist her ability? Everyone gives in," Gazzy asked shocked.

"She isn't like normal experiments, remember? She has dragon DNA, not bird or a normal animal," Max reminded them. She turned to me. "I can't force you to make us come. But we would like to help you."

I sighed. "You can come. But don't say I didn't warn you," I conceded.

We walked out together and took off. "What're your friends like?" Fang asked.

"They're all extremely accepting. When I first met them, I had crashed through they're window and I had been scraped by a few bullets and lost a decent amount of blood. They wrapped my wounds and decided not to take me to the hospital because of my wings. When I left the first time, Erasers attacked me and nearly captured me on the first day. But my friend Akiza has this ability like the one that allowed the white coats put the dragon DNA in me. She swatted away the Erasers before they could bring me back," I explained. "The young twins Leo and Luna wanted me to take them for a flight. I agreed but then some Flyboys attacked. I got them to safety before I had to kill them. I showed them that they had an expiration date and Akiza let me borrow some real clothes for once in my life. That's when of first found out my expiration date. I told my friends about mine and how it came early as it said I had five or so months. That's when Riley, my assigned white coat, came with group of Erasers that pointed guns at all my new friends. He said he would kill them if I didn't go with and they would take off my expiration date. They did and my friends came to save me after they found the note I left. I was free again and that was the day I met Josh. Him and I got pretty close. I was and am still worried about getting close like that. Especially after my other friend Alan Sky who died at sixteen and I was fifteen. After that, they got me using one of their Spy Grabbers. That's when they put the rod in me and I'm guessing you know the rest from the video."

"What're 'Spy Grabbers'?" Fang asked. "I've never heard of them."

"Spy Grabbers are the most silent and stealthiest of all experiments and the School has complete control over them. When an experiment stays in one and they keep eluding the School by normal means, they send the Grabbers to recapture the experiment," I explained.

"Some journey," Fang said.

"Yeah, after I left I made friends with a flock of raptors, the family of bears you know, and then I made friends with a father and daughter of black wolves before you found me," I explained.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you fly all the way from Japan to America without a plane?" Max asked.

"I have strong endurance. Plus being able to go two hundred miles per hour for long periods of time helps too," I answered.

"Impressive. We can't fly that far ourselves without having to land for food," Fang said. "How many calories do you need a day?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. I typically eat the normal portion of the average human and I'm fine," I informed.

"You don't need like three thousand calories or anything more than an average human? You lucky, lucky girl," Iggy said.

I gave a small laugh. I saw my bear friends looking at me as I passed above the familiar forest. "I have to say goodbye to Ila, Kylie, and Nova. I'll be right back," I said diving down.

"_Jayla, where're you heading? Isn't that the group we saw the last time we met?"_ Ila asked when I landed.

"_Yeah, they are. They wanted to come with me even with the risks and I couldn't talk them out of it. I'm actually thinking of heading back to my friends in Japan. They miss me and I miss them. Would you head back to them if you were me?"_ I asked.

"_I would. You need your true friends and they need you. I will miss you as will the cubs. I hope to see you again. And when you see your friends, tell them I said they are lucky to have a friend like you,"_ Ila said.

"_I will, Ila. Goodbye,"_ I called.

"_Goodbye, Jayla!"_ Kylie and Nova said.

"_Farewell, my friend,"_ Ila said with a nod.

I nodded back before taking off. I met my friends and said, "I have one more group of friends. They're out by Utah," I said.

"Raptors?" Max asked.

"Yep," I answered and took in the direction.

I heard Angel say, "I swear, it's like she has a compass made for friends."

"Yeah, I think it's kind of cool," Gazzy said.

"Max, how are we going to get over the ocean? She can fly yeah but we can't," Fang asked.

"We should stow away on a plane," Iggy suggested.

"Yeah," Max agreed. I flew back hearing this. "I'm guessing you heard that we're hiding out on a plane." I nodded.

"You can go for it," I said. "I'm flying. Can't stand planes."

"Where should we meet up?" Fang asked.

"Meet up at the Satellite. There are two islands. Two are connected by a multitude of bridges. The one looking in worse shape is the Satellite. Meet there at the beach. But stay hidden," I suggested.

"Okay," Max said.

With our plan, we kept flying.

**Hey, it's a miracle! A longer chapter. Yes! But I'm not sure how long this "miracle" will last. Hopefully for a good amount of time. So everyone knows I love the fact that you read my story. It's good to know some people have a possible interest in it.**

**Anyway, see ya 'til the next chapter.**

**-bricann**


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 25

Jayla's POV

It wasn't long before we arrived at my friend's cliff. At first a couple didn't recognize me but Talen, leader of the flock, recognized me immediately.

"_Jayla! It has been a long time,"_ Talen said.

"_Hey, Talen. It's good to see you," _I greeted.

"_I see you brought friends,"_ he said looking at them.

"_They're mutants too. They have bird DNA in them,"_ I explained.

He nodded. _"I can smell it. What brings you back, my friend?"_ he asked.

I smiled. The animals around here loved to call them friend. _"I'm heading back to my friends in Japan. I'm not sure if I'll see you again so I came to say goodbye before I left,"_ I explained.

"_You're leaving the states?"_ one of the new flight fledglings, Jakin, asked coming up to me.

I nodded sadly. _"I'll try to visit some other time. But I don't know when that'll be. I'll miss you all,"_ I said.

"_Can't you stay a bit longer?"_ asked Jakin's sister, Ellie.

"_Sorry, Ellie. But my friends need me. I'll try to visit again. I wonder how big you'll be when I do. I thought I would say goodbye. It would be mean to leave the states without saying goodbye to my fellow feather friends,"_ I responded.

The two fledglings landed on my shoulders and tucked into my neck. _"We'll miss you, Jayla,"_ they said in unison.

"_And I'll miss you too. All of you," _I said turning to my flock of friends.

"_Ellie, Jakin, we need to let Jayla go. Who knows, we may see her again one day,"_ their mother, Edla, said.

They nudged against my neck a bit more before flying to their mother. _"Tell your friends what a good friend they have and tell them I said hello. And remember, you will always find a home here, Jayla. Always,"_ Talen said.

"_Thank you, Talen. I will. I wish to see you again,"_ I said before giving one sad smile to the flock and taking off.

Third Person POV

Jayla, Max, and her flock arrived at the California Airport two days later. It took longer than Jayla would've liked since the flock had to rest up and eat more than she did. But she let it be and stayed with the reasoning that they needed it.

Gazzy had showed Jayla his "lovely" ability after eating. Let's just say, she got to higher air real fast. Now, Angel was using her ability to influence and manipulate a woman to get the tickets. When they had the tickets and had to go through the gates, Max said, "So we still clear on the plan?"

"Yeah. Meet at the Satellite's beach once we land," Fang said. Max nodded.

"I'll see you there," Jayla said.

They went their separate ways and were soon to enter Satellite.

It had been a week and there was no sign of Jayla. Yusei was beginning to wonder if she decided to not come. He was riding to Satellite to say hello to Martha and passed by the beach. He noticed something. A group of seven kids were standing there. One girl whose back was facing him had the wind blow in her hair. He recognized it instantly.

He stopped. _'Could that really be Jayla?'_ he thought. _'Who's she with?'_

The girl turned around and the familiar cobalt blue eyes landed on his. It was her. It was his twin sister. Her friends followed her line of sight and got tense.

She said something in what Yusei was sure was English. "When did she learn English so fluently?" he wondered aloud.

She walked up. "Hello, Yusei," she said.

"Jayla, are you really back?" he asked.

She nodded. "I saw the news online and what you did. It was really impressive. I actually asked some friends of mine whether they thought I should come back. They said that it would be best," she explained.

"Other than these friends?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah. Ila was the most help. Lance, Talen, and Ila said to tell you that they think your have a lucky to have a friend as good as me," she explained.

"Who are those friends?" her brother asked.

"Talen and his flock of raptors, Ila and her bear cubs Kylie and Nova, and Lance and his black wolf pup Dakota," she answered.

"We all were really worried about you," he said.

"I know and I'm sorry," she said.

Though Yusei didn't understand Max asked, "So this is your brother?"

"Yeah, this is Yusei. He and our friends are pretty close," Jayla said turning to Max.

"Jayla, when did you learn to talk English so fluently?" Yusei asked.

"As soon as I entered America, it kind of just clicked in my head," she answered.

"So your name is Yusei?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Yusei answered.

"Angel, when did you learn to speak Japanese?" Max asked.

She shrugged. "Don't know. Just kind of can," she asked.

"Okay, I have to admit, I did understand every word Yusei and Jayla were speaking. You guys the same?" Max asked.

They nodded. "Maybe you can instantly speak the language of the country you're in. Kind of like a programmed thing," Jayla said.

"Yeah," Max said and shocked herself when she said it in Japanese.

"What's going on, Jayla? They weren't able to speak Japanese before," Yusei chimed in.

"We kind of think we have something language related programmed into us. We all seem to know how to speak the language of the country we're in as soon as we enter the country," Jayla explained.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Yusei responded.

"Anyway, we might as well introduce ourselves," Max jumped in. "I'm Max and this is the flock."

"I'm Fang," he introduced.

"The name's Iggy," Iggy said. Yusei was about to comment on the possibility he was blind but Iggy to beat him to it. "Yeah, I'm blind. But I can usually handle myself."

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are blind," Max muttered.

"Anyway, I'm Nudge," Nudge said and then started her babbling. "Jayla says you two are twins. I bet you are by the looks. How similar are your personalities? Is it true that one twin can feel what the other is feeling? I bet you have…"

"Nudge," Max said in a warning tone. "We're working on that motor mouth of hers. Made some improvement," she said turned to Yusei who nodded.

"I'm Gazzy. Do you want to see this ability I have?" Gazzy asked.

Before Yusei could answer, the entire mutant group yelled in unison, "No!" This caused Yusei to worry about that "ability" he has.

"Gazzy we've discussed this. It isn't really an ability. You just have something wrong with your insides," Max said. "And Yusei, word of the wise. If he ever releases that 'ability' of his, get a gas mask or run outside. Took us years alone to get used to the possibility it could happen at any moment and even longer to get used to the smell without barfing."

He looked at Angel. Jayla knew what she was going to do and she linked her mind with his. _"My name's Angel. What's that bike you're riding?"_ she asked.

"Can she talk telepathically too?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah. She can also influence people to do whatever she wants so be careful when she asks you to do something for her," Jayla said. Max nodded in agreement.

"Got it," Yusei said. "To answer your question Angel, this is a duel runner."

"What's a duel runner? Do you like battle people with it?" Gazzy asked.

"Kind of." He pulled out his deck and got off his duel runner. He pressed a button on it and it released his duel disk. "We battle each other with duel monsters cards. The duel disk makes them a holographic display. Some special people can use abilities to make the cards do real damage and make them real."

"Can we duel sometime Yusei?" Nudge asked excited.

"Maybe sometime," Yusei agreed. "Jayla, maybe we should head back to the garage. Jack, Josh, and Crow will be more than relieved to see you. I'm sure Akiza and the twins won't be that far behind when they hear your back. I'll probably tell them on the way back anyways."

"Sounds good," Jayla said. "You guys want to come?"

"We wouldn't leave a member of the flock alone and desert them. We'll be with you all the way," Max said. "Don't think you're getting rid of us that easily."

"Okay," Jayla agreed with a smile. She turned to Yusei. "We'll see you there, okay Yusei?"

"Before you enter, wait for me to get there," Yusei said.

Jayla rolled her eyes. "Fine," she agreed.

He took off and they followed but by the sky.


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 26

Yusei's POV

She was back. She was really back. It felt like I finally had the heavy weight of her disappearance lift from my shoulders.

I immediately contacted Leo and Luna. They would want to know first. "Yusei? What's up?" Luna asked as when she answered. Leo was right next to her.

"Someone's back," I said and couldn't hold back a small grin.

"Is Jayla really back?!" Leo asked.

"She is. Just saw her. She had a few American friends. They have bird DNA in them," I answered.

"They can speak Japanese?" Luna asked.

"And she was able to speak English fluently when she got to America. They think it might've been programmed into them," I explained.

"Where are they going now?" Leo asked.

"To the garage," I answered.

"We'll be there as fast as we can," Luna said. I could reply before she ended the call.

I allowed myself a small laugh at their happy enthusiasm. I then called Akiza. "Hey, Yusei. What's up?" she greeted.

"Meet me, Crow, Jack, Josh, the twins, and someone else at the garage," I said.

They instantly got the message and a smile escaped onto her facial features. "I'll be there soon," she said and hung up.

I found myself a couple minutes away from the place. As I made the final turn, I saw the flock and Jayla standing there waiting.

"The twins and Akiza are coming. Both didn't take a second to hurry here," I said.

Jayla laughed a little and rubbed her back. "Didn't think you missed me _that_ much," she teased. I shook my head.

"Come on, let's go see Jack, Crow, and Josh again," I said. She nodded with a small smile.

I opened to the door and Josh, Jack and Crow looked up. "I thought you were heading over to Martha's," Crow said.

"I kind of found someone on the way there," I said and walked forward to reveal Jayla standing in the doorway.

They all immediately got to their feet. "Jayla, is that really you?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, it's me," she responded.

She walked in and her friends followed. "Who are the new friends?" Jack asked. His voice told them how unsure he was.

"Jack, this is Max the flock and my friends. Max and the flock, this is Jack," she introduced.

"What are all your names?" Josh asked. "I heard of six American escapees but you couldn't be them, could you?"

"It's them Josh," Jayla said.

"What you said on the news Josh that was pretty bold. Impressive. You may be able to end all Schools. Did better than me and my blog," Fang said. "By the way, my name's Fang."

"I'm Max," she introduced. And continued by pointing to each other the others. "This is Iggy. He's blind but he can really hold his own in a battle. Then there's Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. We all have our own abilities."

"Like what?" Josh asked. "I heard Angel's a telepath and Fang was the quickest healer before Jayla."

"Well, Angel can also influence people easily. Jayla was the first to ever be able to resist he ability. She can also change her appearance. Gazzy can mimic and although he says it's an ability it's not. Just leave the area when it happens. When Nudge touches an electronic, she can see who used it last and break the password if it has one and she can move metal. Iggy can see the color of everything he touches and is the best listener. Fang can turn invisible when he stays real still. And I can fly over two hundred miles per hour myself," Max informed.

"Impressive," Josh complimented. "It's actually really cool. I wish I had an ability of my own other than flying."

"What do your wings look like?" Angel asked.

He unfurled them to their full fourteen and a half foot wingspan. I couldn't help but smile at the mutants meeting.

The six new friends came down off the ramp and that's when Leo, Luna, and Akiza arrived at once. As soon as the twins saw Jayla, they practically jumped onto her and latched on. "Where have you been?" Luna asked near tears.

"Well, meeting good animal friends and road tripping, or more like running around, America," Jayla answered.

The twins let go so Akiza could hug Jayla.

"What smells like raw meat?" Jack asked his nose scrunched up.

"Sorry, friend gave me some meat for the road," she answered.

"What friend gives a girl raw meat?" Crow asked.

"Lance and he's not human," she answered bluntly.

"What is he?" Akiza asked.

"Black wolf," she answered. "He and his daughter, Dakota, are really nice. Dakota told me how she reminded me of her mom. Ila and her cubs, Kylie and Nova, took a liking to me too. Just like Talen and his raptor flock."

"What were those two fledglings' names? It looked like they didn't want you leave," Nudge asked. "Which is totally adorable."

"Oh, you mean Jakin and Ellie. Sweet couple of siblings. Their mom Edla had to tell them to allow me to go. I hope I'll meet them again. I miss them and my other friends already," I responded.

"Quite a group of friends you made," Akiza asked. "I think that really cool how you can talk to animals."

"Well," I said awkwardly. I turned to the flock. "These are some more slightly normal friends. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge who you just heard, Gazzy, and Angel."

"So Jayla. Ever since you mentioned the raw meat, I have to ask, how'd you eat it?" Jack asked. A bit worried by the answer.

"Not a way a normal person could eat it. I can eat it raw because my dragon DNA makes me immune to parasites. To be honest, meat doesn't taste that bad raw," she answered.

I saw Jack hold back a shudder. Jayla obviously noticed but I saw her covering up a laugh but shrugged to push it off.

"How long have you been eating raw meat?" Luna asked.

"I guess since I first met Talen and the flock. After I was out of the food I brought," she said.

"So that's what happened with those cans!" Crow exclaimed.

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah, sorry," she apologized.

Luna and Leo gripped on again. "Just whatever you do, don't leave again," Leo said.

"Won't make that promise," she answered.

She still had that tracker which meant she could leave again at any time. I didn't like the worry when she left the first time. I didn't want to know what a second point would be like. _'Just savor her being back. And hope she doesn't leave again,'_ I thought.

She looked at me with a small smile. _"I can't tell you if I won't leave again. Because I'm not sure. But, I'll stay here for as long as I can,"_ she said mentally.

The night came fast as Jayla was recalling her time in America. Max and the flock told us their time a bit and what they had been doing.

Leo and Luna eventually had to go home with Akiza. Leaving Crow, Jack, Jayla, Josh, me, and the flock in the garage. The six new mutant friends since they would sleep on the ground and Jayla and Josh would be in their usual position.

I was about to head to bed when I saw Jayla walk outside. I noticed how Max saw it too. I waved her down and mouthed that I would check on it. She nodded telling me she understood.

"Jayla," I called as I stepped outside.

"Yeah," she called back. She had her resting against the wall by the door with her head looking at the stars.

"What're you doing out here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Just needed to see how many constellations I could find," she replied.

"Never needed to do that before," I responded.

"I don't know. After being out there for so long, when I try to find the constellations it helps me better." She gave a long sigh. "I worried Yusei," she admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because coming back puts all of you in danger again," Jayla explained.

"Jayla, we can protect each other. Every time something happens to one, we can be there to help that person. We need you to be here so we can help you when you need it," I responded. She sighed and looked down. I forced her to look at me. "Jayla, there are no Schools in this area. We're safe. Just try to stay here. Call this place your home," I said.

"I understand there are no Schools but there is no place safe from the School. Itex, its company name, pretty much brands everything you look at. I haven't noticed any here which is weird. But everywhere I looked in America there was. Itex bottles, Itex sleep aid, Itex shoes, there were so many things with Itex printed on it; I didn't know where there wasn't an Itex label," she explained. "It makes me think of how far they've gotten into their plan without anyone noticing it."

We heard the door open. Max came in with the bag Jayla used. Everyone could hear a peeping noise. Jayla smacked her face. She grabbed the bag and brought out a small fledgling.

"Jakin!" she exclaimed.

I could feel her link minds so we could hear the conversation. _"Jayla! Finally you found me! I was waiting for you to,"_ said the fledgling much to my disbelief.

"_What are you doing here? How did you get in my bag?"_ my sister asked.

"_I couldn't leave you. I hid in your backpack and came with you!"_ Jakin explained.

"_Jakin, what about your mom? Talen? Ellie?"_ Jayla asked.

"_They said it was okay,"_ the bird answered. Jayla studied him. _"Fine, I snuck away. But only because I can't leave you! You're my big sister!"_

"_But you have your flock. They're going to go crazy when they find out your missing,"_ Jayla responded.

I found it kind of cute how this young bird found my sister.

"_Are you mad?"_ Jakin asked concern in his voice.

"_No, just worried. I should get you back home,"_ Jayla responded.

"_Can't I stay Jayla? Please,"_ Jakin begged.

"_Jakin…"_ she trailed off. _"You can stay for the night but tomorrow I'm taking you home. You need to be with your flock. Talen and Edla will be more than worried."_

"_Okay,"_ the little fledgling said disappointed. She reassured him by scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Yusei. I'll have to leave tomorrow. But I promise I'll come back," Jayla said turned to me.

"You better," I answered. She was right. She needed to take him back. The fledgling wouldn't be able to fly by itself all the way and she needed to make sure her friend got home safe. "Come on. We need to get some sleep."

Max who was still there and my twin sister nodded. We went inside together. Jakin decided he would be sleeping next to Jayla and Jayla couldn't talk him out of it.


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 27

Jayla's POV

I woke up early and fed Jakin a bit of the meat I had received from Lance and Dakota. I sighed. _"How on Earth did you get away from the flock that easily anyway?" _I asked him.

"_Not sure. Just did," _Jakin replied.

I mentally face palmed myself. _"Well, you're going home and staying there. I'll visit afterward but it may take a while," _I told him.

Jakin groaned and I picked him up. I wrote a note saying that I would be back before the end of tomorrow hopefully and that I would see them soon. With that I took off with Jakin in my coat.

He laughed excitedly the entire way. _"This speed is awesome!" _he cheered. I could hold in a laugh.

"_Just don't do this again," _I ordered him. _"I'm already going to get in trouble with Talen."_

"_I know but I'll tell him the truth," _Jakin said.

I sighed again as land appeared out from under us. _'Only another hour or two at this speed,' _I thought but was careful to keep it to myself. If Jakin heard that, he would probably try to stay with me longer.

I was a bit more at peace as the ride went towards silent with the winds whipping around my ears and Jakin's laughter flowing into the wind. It made the ride go more quickly.

I saw the flock flying around and I heard them yelling Jakin's name. When Talen saw me flying, he immediately flew up. _"Jayla! What happened to Jakin? Why is he with you?" _he asked.

"_Jakin's apparently didn't want to leave me so he snuck into my bag. I didn't realize it until I was back home and it was at night. So I had to keep him there for the night. But I took him back this morning. Sorry, I was careless,"_ I apologized.

"_It's fine. Jakin is known for being rambunctious like that. Now Jakin come on. You and your mother will have a talk. Jayla, you can stay for the night if you like," _Talen offered.

I looked at the sky. The sun was beginning its descent. _"Thanks," _I told him. _"Come on, Jakin." _I let him out to fly on his own. I followed Talen and him as we arrived at the nest. Everyone greeted me and Jakin had to say sorry and explain what happened. _"Sorry I didn't realize it or I would've brought him back sooner."_

"_Don't worry, Jayla. We're just happy he's back,"_ Edla said. I nodded.

Ellie came flying up to Jakin. _"Jakin! You had me worried. We're hunting partners you know!" _she exclaimed.

"_Sorry, Ellie," _her brother responded sheepishly.

"_Well, you two get to bed. Scoot!" _Edla commanded.

"_Yes, Mom!" _the two obeyed in unison. They flew off to their nests.

"_Care for some rat, Jayla?" _Talen asked.

"_Sure, thank you," _I replied.

They tossed me a rat and I ate it without a problem. They were the first ones to see me eat raw meat. They were quite shocked when it happened but actually happy to see a human eat raw meat. They felt more alike to humans.

"_How did your friends react when they found out you eat raw meat?" _Talen asked with an amused voice.

"_One of my friends shuddered in disgust but it was pretty funny. Other found it unusual but were that critical about it," _I answered.

"_The average human," _Edla said. I giggled.

"_There are times where I like being different. Then there are times I wish I was normal. But being able to fly and do things normal humans only dream of doing is pretty awesome," _I said.

"_Sometimes I wonder what human kind thinks of us birds. Some love to shoot us for sport and some watch us with amazed eyes," _Talen mentioned.

"_Well, there are many different humans out there. Every one of them is unique. There are some which I hope didn't exist like Ter Borcht. He's the founder of the School and the founder of every experiments nightmare. But hey, if I hadn't been turned into this," _I looked at my wings, _"I wouldn't have met you."_

Talen nodded in respect. _"I'm glad you feel that way. We all appreciate meeting you," _he said.

I heard the tapping of tiny claws behind me. I turned and saw Jakin trying to get to my bag again. _"Jakin…" _I called with a warning tone.

He jumped and Edla flew over. _"Jakin! You get back over to bed! You are not leaving again!" _she ordered.

I walked over and checked for any more stowaways. I found one more. _"Ellie…" _I groaned.

Talen came over this time. _"Ellie, you know you can't go with her. Now you get back to bed with your brother," _he ordered.

"_Yes, sir," _she said sadly.

She flew over and Edla said, _"I'm going to watch them at the nest."_

Talen and I nodded in agreement. I turned to Talen. _"When we know they're asleep, I should probably leave tonight. So they don't have a chance to escape," _I told him.

"_You may be right. Be sure to visit another time," _he agreed.

"_I promise," _I agreed and we talked a bit more until we heard the all the chicks asleep.

"_Farewell my friend," _Talen said.

"_Goodbye," _I responded. I checked my back thoroughly one last time before leaving.

**Sorry this is so short.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

**I am so, so, so, so, **_**SO**_** sorry for the long wait. School + Other Stories + Other Activities = Hard to Write This Story. I am so sorry again for this wait. I will attempt to put them up fast but no promises.**

**On another note, things are going to get different from the Maximum Ride series. You learn how more will change over this story and throughout until the final chapter is written. Which is coming up SOON! Now finally to the story!**

Chapter 28

Yusei's POV

Everyone was quite shocked when we got the note saying Jayla was gone to drop Jakin off and would be back the next day. I knew that she was planning on doing that but I thought she would've at least waited to say goodbye.

We were all quite worried. Even her new friends which she had left behind.

"I'm really going to give her a beat down when she gets back. She just doesn't know when not to leave. Who is this Jakin anyway?" Jack asked.

"Some fledgling she met in America. He decided to tag along in her bag and she had to take him back to his flock," Max explained.

"I wonder when she'll get back," Josh said. But soon he perked up. "Speak of the devil," he muttered. He ran outside. We immediately followed.

Outside Jayla was landing. "Jayla!" Max called.

She turned around. "Hey," she greeted.

"Jayla, the next time you leave a note like that, I'll flip you into next week," Jack threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," she taunted.

"Jayla, we were really worried," Angel said.

"Yeah, well," she said rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry but the sooner I left the sooner I got back."

"Just wait for us to get us next time," Fang said.

"No promises," she replied. Max and the flock shook their head at the response.

"So, Jayla, is the fledgling back with his flock?" Gazzy asked.

"Yep," Jayla answered. "And I checked to make sure I didn't have any more of them right before I left."

"Good, we don't want to go through that again," I said. Jayla nodded.

We went back inside but I didn't notice Jayla stand out there a bit longer.

Third Person POV

Jayla looked around uncertain. She heard a motor buzzing making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Suddenly she heard a mechanical, devious laugh sound off from above her. She looked up just to jump out of the way of a plummeting fly boy.

"_You guys!" _she called as about ten fly boys surrounded her.

"You know, they want you back," growled one.

"You know, it's not going to happen," Jayla sneered.

One of the identical fly boys lunged at her. Its dagger like claws ready to rip through her flesh. Jayla looked as the door slammed open. Every one of her friends tensed as they saw the fly boys.

"Hey, big, tall and ugly!" Max called. A few turned to her while some still kept their gaze on Jayla. "How many mutants are you looking for?"

"Ah, the old generation. Termination of experiments in effect," one growled.

Josh turned to Yusei and the normal humans. "You guys get inside!" he ordered.

"Not a chance," Yusei said.

"Yusei, do what he says," Jayla ordered.

Yusei nearly flinched at the tone of her voice. He reluctantly gave in seeing nothing he could do. He, Jack, and Crow, being only ones there, walked inside all with frustrated faces.

Then the fight began. Three fly boys lunged at Jayla with their claws once again ready to stab. Jayla jumped and their claws stabbed into each other killing them. More fly boys seemed to come. Two taking the attack position on every one of the mutants. Angel struggled with two and Jayla jumped straight in breaking the bottom of their backs.

"Guys!" Iggy called. "Get them to the sky!"

"You heard him!" Max said and all of us but Josh knew what Iggy was planning.

We all got them grouped together and Iggy yelled, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

"Josh! Back away now!" Jayla yelled. They flew high into the air until they were a safe distance. Josh looked at Jayla with a questioning face when suddenly…

_BOOM!_

"Music to my ears," Iggy mused.

"What the…?!" Josh said. "How does Iggy do bombs?"

"Iggy is a natural with making bombs. He can make a bomb out of almost anything," Max explained

"It is obviously a useful thing to have when you are fighting mechanical fly boys," Jayla commented.

"Yeah, I know. And it's awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed.

We looked down and noticed all the fly boys were in pieces on the ground. Plus the sound of sirens was heard.

They got a bit lower to hear what the cops were saying. Yusei, Crow, and Jack had come out to see the damage. "What happened here?" asked the cop Jayla had seen before.

"Hey Trudge. That girl you saw before was attacked again along with her friends. We're not entirely sure. The last thing we saw was them battling some more of those flying wolf-men things. Then we hear this huge explosion," Crow explained.

"Guys, the officer their talking to is one that was there when I first met the guys. We should probably talk to him," Jayla said.

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

"Positive," she answered.

"Okay," Max agreed.

They flew down and landed. Trudge nearly did a spasm when he saw the eight of them fly down. "Oh, it's you two," Trudge said. "Who are your friends?"

"You know Josh?" Jayla asked.

"Yeah, he's the experiment we met when tearing down that science place," Trudge answered.

Jayla looked at Max who nodded. "I'm Max and this is my flock," she said and began pointing at each of them as they said their names. "Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

"And I'm Jayla but I'm sure Josh has told you about me," she added.

"You got that right. Now care to tell me what happened?" Trudge said.

"Some fly boys tried to kill us. We brought them into the air and Iggy released a bomb to destroy those mechanic beasts," Jayla explained nonchalantly.

"How can Iggy build bombs? He's blind," Jack asked.

"Like we told Josh, he's a natural bomb builder," Max said.

"Yeah, when Erasers attacked our first house, Iggy made a bomb out of Max's alarm clock. Bombs are totally awesome!" Gazzy said.

"Hey, the explosion is always music to my ears," Iggy said.

"And I always wonder where you keep those things," Max commented.

Iggy just shrugged with a smirk. Jayla and Josh covered a laugh. "I'm guessing by the sound of it you can fly too," Trudge said.

"Yep," Max said. "But we became like this in America. Traveled around a long time and then we met Jayla. Girl's got heart. She didn't want us to join her at first because she was afraid of that tracker in her arm."

"Josh said something about that. How many of those places are out there?" Trudge asked.

"More than you can count. We've seen some in New York, California, Germany, France, everywhere. Kids around the globe are fighting back but every minute another mutant dies," Max explained.

"Do you know why these scientists are killing the kids?" Trudge asked.

"Because they are considered incapable and not useful. Everyone, mutant and human alike, who are considered useless will die because of their By-Half Plan," Jayla explained.

"You knew about that?" Angel asked.

Jayla nodded. "I did. I don't know how though. Something just clicked in my mind and I knew all about it," she explained further.

"Wow," Fang said. "How many things have you had just pop into your head?"

"Most of the time they're memories I had forgotten. Happened quite a lot to be honest. Then there are the obviously abilities and lastly the By-Half Plan. That's all really," she answered.

"I still want to take that rematch, Jayla," Max chimed in.

"Yeah? Last time we raced I kicked your butt," Jayla returned with a smile.

"Hey, I can trample your speed if I got the chance," Max retorted but she allowed a rivaling smile to pass her face.

"Whatever," Jayla said with a joking voice. They both started laughing.

"What's this about a rematch?" Yusei asked.

"On our way to our final American location, Max challenged me to a race. She practically ate my dust," Jayla explained.

"It's true," Fang said.

Max glared at him. "And when are you going to stop siding with Jayla?" she asked.

"I only side with Jayla when she talks about something true," Fang defended.

"He's right," Iggy said but Jayla knew it wasn't Iggy. Max glared at him.

"I didn't see Iggy talk. But it was his voice," Jack said.

Max face palmed and turned her glare to Gazzy. He gave an innocent smile.

"Gazzy, you know how Max feels when you mimic against her," Jayla said.

"I know but it's fun!" Gazzy said. Everyone watched as Max pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Mimic? I don't think anyone can mimic that well," Trudge said.

"Did you think kids could fly before now?" Angel asked.

"No," Trudge admitted. He sighed. "I got your point."

I heard Nudge's thoughts and I knew she was about to start her motor mouth ranting. "So, Trudge… was it? I've never seen a police uniform like that before. What type of police work do you do here? Are you still called police? I wonder how you become a police guy. It must be hard. I wonder if I'll be able to get a job like that. It could be fun. But I don't think I can with my wings. So many wonders out there," Nudge kept going on and on and the group noticed how Trudge was getting annoyed.

"Okay, Nudge. Stop torturing the man," Jayla intervened. She stopped and smiled.

"What was that?" Trudge asked relieved.

"That was Motor Mouth Nudge. The channel is on all day, every day," Max answered jokingly. "We're trying to get a handle on that mouth of hers. Sorry, if you have to deal with that."

"I think I'm going to leave before I get another earful," Trudge said leaving.

Jayla smiled. "Good luck with that," she said quietly.

"I feel bad for him," Fang said. "He had to go through a long scene of Nudge."

"Ah, he'll find a way out of it eventually. Or he'll have to get used to it," Iggy said.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Jack said.

"Well, it comes with the flock," Jayla said.

"How many times does she do that?" Josh asked.

"Varies every day," Max answered.

"Good luck, you guys. I'm still getting used to Nudge and am now added to the 'Stop the Motor Mouth Nudge' club," Jayla answered.

Max and the flock laughed and the others were confused. Suddenly an unpleasant noise was heard and Max and the flock minus Gazzy who was laughing took to the skies.

Jayla called down, "You guys might want to back away a few meters!"

Josh came up and, though they were confused, the guys walked farther away from Gazzy. Jayla, Josh, and the flock noticed Crow covering his mouth from the stench. Jayla held in a laugh and he ran inside with his eyes watering.

"I feel bad for Crow now," Angel said. "He's going to struggle getting used to that smell."

We waited for another minute or two before it was safe to go down. "Gazzy!" Max groaned. "Why?"

"Because I can! Besides, it's natural," Gazzy replied.

"That is not natural!" Iggy said. "It has never been natural."

"Was that his ability he wanted to show me? The one you wouldn't allow?" Yusei asked.

"Yep and now you see why we kept him from doing it," Max said.

"Poor Crow. He really got a smell of it," Jayla said.

"Are you saying we're really lucky it didn't get us too bad?" Jack asked.

"You have no idea," Nudge said.

Jayla noticed she was about to start another rant and said, "Nudge, don't rant."

She covered her mouth realizing she was about to. "Thanks, Jayla," Max said with honesty in her voice.

"Hey, we don't want any more people to suffer today," Jayla said.

Fang grinned. "What are you smiling about?" Max asked.

"I just liked what she said," Fang said.

Josh got a strange vibe from Fang. Careful to secure his thoughts to himself alone, he thought, _'Does he like Jayla? He better not.'_

"Anyway, let's get back inside and check on Crow," Yusei suggested.

"We might want to," Gazzy said. "That one was bad."

"I'm glad we didn't smell it," Jack said as they walked in.

"Thank god. Clean air," Crow mumbled inside on the couch.

Jayla and the flock struggled to hold in a laugh. "So Crow, how'd you like his 'ability'?" Nudge asked. Jayla glanced and made sure Nudge didn't begin a third babble time.

"Brutal," Crow answered. "That is no ability."

"We know. Though Gazzy really doesn't, we know. No matter how many times we tell him, it's not an ability. We've just learned to clear the area as soon as you hear that sound," Iggy said. "And being the best hearer can be annoying. Since you can hear things you don't want to hear at times."

"I wish you luck, Ig," Max said.

"How did he get blind anyway?" Jack asked.

Max and the flock froze. Yusei noticed and got confused. The only reason Jayla knew was because he wanted to tell her. "Is it bad?" Yusei asked.

"You want to tell them Iggy?" Jayla asked caringly.

"Go ahead. They deserve to know," Iggy permitted.

Max gave a sad sigh. "Iggy wasn't born blind. He actually was once able to see in pitch black. When the white coats tried to enhance it, it went wrong and this was the result," she retold. "Iggy's been blind ever since."

Yusei, Jack and Crow winced hearing the story. "How cruel can they get?" Crow muttered.

"Not sure if there is anything crueler than killing kids off," Jayla said.

"True," Crow said.

"But where are they coming from? There must be a base close by if they can come that fast," Fang said.

"I know. It doesn't seem likely that they would be so far away," Josh agreed.

"Agreed," Max said. "We should scout out the city perimeters. See if there is anything unusual."

"I'm with you on that," Jayla agreed.

"Then let's go! I want to check this place out!" Gazzy exclaimed.

The group left but Yusei stopped Jayla. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"I'll be fine Yusei. Don't worry," she reassured before hurrying out to leave with her friends.

"You think they'll be okay, Yusei?" Jack asked.

"We can only hope," Yusei said.

"I have an idea. Why don't we look around ourselves?" Jack suggested.

"I like it! We can help out this fight too. Like we're supposed to," Crow agreed.

"Let's go," Yusei said and they rode off to look around themselves.


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

**Things are going to get different from the Maximum Ride series. You learn how more will change over this story and throughout until the final chapter is written. Which is coming up SOON! Now finally to the story!**

Chapter 29

Jayla's POV

As I flew around, I kept in touch with the flock.

"_Jayla, anything?" _Max asked.

"_Nothing yet, what about you over there?" _I replied.

"_Noth- wait!" _Max responded.

"_What?" _I asked.

"_I found this giant crater in the middle of the Satellite. Send everyone here ASAP!" _Max ordered.

"_Got it," _I responded and quickly did as I was told. _"Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Josh, Max thinks she's got something meet up over the beach where we first landed and I'll direct you guys to Max."_

"_On it!"_ Iggy and Gazzy replied together.

"_Heading there now,"_ Fang said.

"_See you there,"_ Josh said.

"_Oh! This will be so interesting. I wonder if this will be where the By-Half Plan will be put to work! Or maybe we'll find something better and we'll be…"_ Nudge started but I cut her off.

"_Nudge,"_ I stopped her in a warning tone. _"Just get to the beach."_

"_Yes, Ma'am!"_ she agreed and I turned to head to the beach.

It wasn't long before we met up and I directed them to Max who was hovering above a giant hole in the ground. "What is that?" Angel wondered aloud.

"Info please!" Iggy called.

"Uh, there is a giant hole in the ground that is so huge and deep that I can't even see the bottom," Gazzy explained.

I looked to see Iggy focusing. He obviously heard something. "What do you hear, Iggy?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's so faint. It's like computerized buttons but a motor is blocking out a lot of other sounds," Iggy explained.

"Then let's go," Max said. I nodded followed by the others.

We dove down into the hole and it was then I got an eerie feeling. A wave of negative energy that seemed strong. I heard a motor as well as we came in front of a door that was on the side of a destroyed bridge.

We landed next to it and I looked at Max who nodded. We entered with me leading the way. I could see better in the darkness than the others. Max and I walked in the front and that's when we heard it. Voices, two of which I recognized. Riley and Vector.

"So, is the By-Half Plan ready to be put into motion?" Riley asked.

"Yes, with just a push of a button, the world's population will be cut in half and all that are useless to the world will be destroyed," Vector replied.

"Good, we just need to hope, those eight mutants don't get in the way," said a female voice.

We hugged our backs against the wall while I looked into the room the voices were coming from.

A giant, tower like machine glowed through the crack with several white coats fumbling with the control circling around it. To the left, Riley, Vector, and the woman were talking about the success of the machine and By-Half Plan.

The woman had long, brown hair pulled into a bun with black framed glassed circling her blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt and black pants underneath her white lab coat.

"They won't, Director Josken," Riley said. "They won't be able to do a thing as soon as this is activated."

"Remember, we are on a countdown now," the apparently named Director Josken said gesturing the monitor on the side. It was counting down by the second from the current number of twenty minutes and thirty-five seconds. "In twenty minutes, the By-Half Motor will do what it was built for. It will end this world and allow us to create a utopian society."

"Yes," Riley said. "And I can't wait for this plan to be put into action."

"_You guys hear that?" _I asked them mentally.

"_Yeah, and I don't like it one bit. We have to stop that machine,"_ Max said.

"_But how?" _Fang asked.

"_I don't know," _Max admitted. _"For once, I don't know."_

"_I have an idea," _I said. They looked at me. _"But you guys have to get everyone clear and then clear out yourselves. I'll be right behind you once I've done my job."_

"_Jayla we're not leaving you behind," _Josh retorted.

"_It's either this or the world is going to end. What's your choice?" _I asked.

Third Person POV

Yusei, Jack, and Crow had started by looking around for anything strange. But then they couldn't see any of their mutated friends in the sky. So they started to look for them.

"Anything Jack?" Yusei asked.

"Nothing here," he answered.

"Man, where did they go?" Crow asked.

"If we knew, Crow, we wouldn't be looking for them," Jack retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Crow responded annoyed.

"Come on, guys, focus," Yusei intervened before a fight started. Suddenly Yusei thought of something, "Guys there is one place we haven't checked. And it could also be a place where no one would look making it the perfect place to hide that plan the School had."

"Where would that be?" Crow asked.

"The site of the old reactor," Yusei answered.

"Okay, that actually makes scary sense. Let's go," Jack said and they all met at the Satellite end of the bridge before hurrying to the old Ener-D reactor site.

Jayla's POV

Meanwhile, the Flock and I had stepped out into the open with glares. Director Josken glared back at us with deadly eyes.

"You think you have enough time to stop the By-Half Plan? Ha! Good luck," she said and she, Riley, and Vector stepped out as hundreds of flyboys and Erasers jumped in and began to attack instantly.

We immediately began to attack and kill every one of the Erasers. I flew up and broke the backs of a couple flyboys who dropped to the ground instantly.

I noticed Angel was about to get tagged from behind her and dropped onto them before they had a chance to grab her.

I looked at the numbers. There were about twenty left. All flyboys. _"Okay, finish them outside. I'll be right behind you," _I ordered.

"_You better," _Fang and Josh retorted. They gave each other a side look before running to the door.

"_I better see you outside soon," _Max responded and they gathered in front of the door while I slipped out of sight. "Hey! Dumb, ugly mutants! Come get us if you think you can!" Max taunted.

They roared in aggravation and every one of them trailed out of the door following the group.

'_My turn,' _I thought. All the scientists had ran away and the clock was down to the last five minutes.

I ran over to the console and began pressing buttons and found my way to a password. "How much I wish I had Nudge right now," I muttered.

"So you really think there is an off switch?" came a familiar voice. I turned to Director Josken not saying a word but gave her a harsh death glare. "Once the sequence is activated it can't be stopped. No one can stop the event. It will all end."

"We'll see about that," I growled.

I began to focus on draining the power. I didn't know why, but I felt like I could drain the power of the reactor and that would stop the destruction from occurring. I felt the power drain into me and it hurt.

"Power draining. Critical condition. No energy to activate By-Half," came an electronic voice.

"What did you do?!" Josken exclaimed angrily.

I opened my eyes to show they were glowing red and looked at my body which was also glowing red. "I saved the world, that's what."

I released the power in a giant wave. The machine exploded and the cemented ceiling began to crumble. She gave a frightened look as more rocks began to fall around us.

"What're you going to do now?" she asked. "Kill me?"

"No, I'm not going to sink to your level," I replied. I flew over and grabbed her.

"Why are you saving me?" she asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do," I answered.

As we approached the door, the ceiling above it crumbled around every exit. We were trapped. I stopped and glared at the rocks. I could only use telepathy and even the flock together couldn't move the rocks.

I didn't know what to do. We were both stuck in a hole with rocks crumbling above us. I had to think of something and fast. But what could I do?


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

Chapter 30

Third Person

Yusei, Jack and Crow rode up just in time to see Iggy ignite a bomb and it exploding about twenty flyboys. Yusei looked at the group and got worried when he noticed Jayla wasn't with them.

"Max!" Yusei called. She looked at him. "Where's Jayla?!"

"She's still inside! She told us to get clear and she would be right behind us!" Max answered.

"I'm going after her!" Yusei called.

"Yusei, no!" Angel yelled. They looked at her. "Jayla will find a way out. But she doesn't want any of us to get stuck in there."

"Angel what do you mean, 'find a way out'?" Fang asked.

"I can sense her in there. Hear her thoughts a bit but they are more faint," Angel explained.

They flew down so Yusei, Jack and Crow could hear her. "What is she thinking Angel?" Crow asked.

"It's so jumbled. It's like her mind's defenses are blocking me from getting a clear message without her permission," Angel said trying to focus. "All I can really get are words. Like 'out', 'blocked', and 'figure'. But I can't get anything else."

"I don't like this, Yusei," Jack said.

"Neither do I," Yusei said worried for his twin.

Suddenly a huge, but muffled, bang was heard from underneath the reactor. Across from where they stood, they saw the ground begin to crack and crumble down.

"That's above that room where that machine was," Josh said.

"And where Jayla is," Max continued worried. She took off and flew into the tunnel before anyone could stop her.

She followed the path they took before only to be cut off by the covered door. Giant rocks blocked the path and she knew even together they could push through. _'Oh no…' _she thought.

"Jayla!" she called.

Jayla looked up hearing Max's voice. "I'm alright Max!" she called back. "Don't worry about me! Just get out!"

"No way! I'm not losing a member of the flock. I haven't yet and I don't plan on starting any time soon!" Max retorted.

"Max, there's nothing you can do!" Jayla returned. "I think I have a way out but you have to leave. You won't be able to make it without me by your side. Now get out!"

She heard Max growl in irritation. "Jayla, I'm not leaving you!" Max yelled.

"Max, if you don't go, the flock will lose you! It's leader! Now go! I'll see you again!" Jayla retorted.

"Fine. But if I don't see you again, I will find you and pound you!" Max threatened.

Jayla sensed Max's presence leave and she sighed with relief. "Josken get over here if you want to live," she ordered with a glare.

Josken gave a skeptical look but walked over. Jayla's wings glowed bright and a white energy shield formed around them. Jayla flapped as hard as she could. The ceiling took its final crumble and fell on top of the shielded group.

Max came out just as the hallway and room collapsed into the ground. "Max, where's Jayla?" Fang asked.

"I couldn't get to her. The doorway was blocked by rubble," Max explained sadly. "She kept yelling at me to leave and no matter how much I refused she eventually got me to leave. I didn't have a choice."

"So, where's Jayla now?" Josh flying up.

Max turned to the collapsed ground. "No way! Jayla!" Josh exclaimed.

Yusei heard and grew extremely worried. His eyes turned to the rubble that created an extended crater into the ground. _'Jayla…' _he thought. He didn't want to believe it.

Suddenly a light burst from the middle of the rubble at the fastest speeds possible. It got high into the air before the light burst taking form of a person. She dived down and set a person on the ground.

The flock flew over while Jack, Crow, and Yusei zoomed over. They saw Jayla glaring at the woman with eyes that could kill her if it was possible.

"Do not, I repeat DO NOT, make me regret saving you. If I even hear of you creating that plan again, I will hunt you down and kill you," Jayla threatened. The woman nodded frantically before running away. Jayla didn't bother to take her glare off the woman.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel ran over and toppled Jayla onto the ground. "What were you thinking?!" Angel exclaimed. "We thought you were dead!"

"I'm very much alive, Angel. Don't worry," Jayla responded softly.

The three younger children got off and Max came over. "Jayla, the next time you do that, I'm going to pound you!" she yelled.

"Sorry, can't promise it won't happen again," Jayla responded. Max pulled her in for a hug.

"Jayla," Yusei called.

She turned to him. "I know Yusei. You don't want me to do that again," Jayla said.

"No I don't. Did you get what you were after though? Did you stop the By-Half Plan and gave us a reason for us to worry as much as we did?" he asked sternly.

"Yes. The By-Half Plan is done," Jayla replied. "It's gone."

"Good. Now let's get back so we can yell at you," Jack said.

Jayla rolled her eyes but followed them with the flock as they hurried back to the garage.

"Jayla, the next time you do that…" Jack growled as they entered the garage.

"Can't stop it if it does happen," Jayla responded before Jack could continue.

"Jayla, you don't realize how worried we were," Yusei said. "I don't know what we would do if we lost you. It's one thing if you were able to come back like last time but it's another when you can't come back at all."

"Sorry," Jayla apologized.

"You better be," Josh and Fang said in unison. They looked at each other while Jayla and Max gave them a confused look.

"_Is it just me or does it look like Fang and Josh keep saying things caringly about you?" _Max asked Jayla mentally.

"_I hear it too. I don't understand why though," _Jayla answered. _"From what I can tell, Fang likes you."_

Max struggled to hide in a blush hearing that. _"But he seems to like you. And so does Josh," _Max returned.

"_I know Josh likes me but I wouldn't think Fang would. He's your match anyways," _Jayla responded.

Max's blush grew a bit and Jayla gave a small grin. "What conversation did we miss?" Josh asked.

"Nothing," Max and Jayla said in unison. They looked at each other just as Fang and Josh did.

Everyone gave them confused looks but said nothing.

"How about we eat something? You guys must be hungry," Crow suggested.

"I'm up for food!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Can I get some food?" Nudge asked.

"Me too?" Angel asked.

"Sorry about the kids. We are different from Josh and Jayla and have to eat like three thousand calories a day," Max explained.

"It's fine," Jack said. "I'll go see if we can find something. I need to do something to get all this frustration at Jayla off anyways."

Jayla just rubbed the back of her neck with an awkward smile. With that, he walked off to go find food.


	31. Epilogue

**I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF YU GI OH 5DS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND AUTHORS OF EACH THING! ALL I OWN IS THE OCS!**

**Last chapter guys. Sorry it took so long to get out there. I am being bombarded with school, homework, Girl Scouts, and other stories. I was trying but I had had a writer's block for a bit. Well, here's the final chapter!**

Epilogue

One Year Later- Jayla's POV

The time of the School is over. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel have said their goodbyes as it was time for them to move on. I know one day we'll see each other again. Though they only left a year ago, it feels like it has been a century.

Josh and I have gotten closer than ever but we still haven't told anyone of our current relationship. One day we'll have to, Yusei's already been getting suspicious. We have gotten letters from Max after she had told us they had settled down now that the threat of the By-Half Plan and the School was gone.

I picked up a new letter and opened it:

"**Hey guys,**

**It's the flock. We were thinking of coming over for a visit sometime. Been long enough anyways. We'll probably see you in a week or so. Just thought we should warn you!**

**See you soon,**

**Max and the flock"**

"Letter from Max?" called Josh.

I turned to him. "Yeah. Her and the flock said they'll be coming over to visit in a week or so," I answered.

"Cool," Josh said with a small smile. We were the only ones home at the moment as Yusei was out doing some work, Crow was at his job, and Jack was doing who knows what.

A knock came at the door. Josh and I walked up. Josh opened the door and before either of us could react, we were knocked out.

And it was then and there that I realized something. When you're a mutant bird kid, you are never safe from harm.

**Sorry this was a short ending. Now I am undecided whether I should do a sequel as I have a lot of other stories I have to finish. But, I will try if people really want it.**

**Hope to write to you again,**

**-bricann**


End file.
